


Second Place Isn't Always That Bad

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Trying to protect your loved ones [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax loves Carly but can't have her – Olivia loves Sonny but can't have him. So these two second bests decided to comfort one another. It soons leads into romance – and Jax learns the truth about Dante. Will he be able to protect Olivia and Dante from Sonny and the mob? Or will he once more lose a woman too Sonny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude:  How About We Team Up?

**Author's Note:**

> PAIRINGS:
> 
> Jax/Olivia
> 
> Jax/Carly
> 
> Sonny/Claudia
> 
> Sonny/Kate
> 
> Sonny/Olivia
> 
> Patrick/Robin
> 
> Robert/Anna
> 
> Jason/Elizabeth
> 
> Lucky/Sam
> 
> Jason/Sam
> 
> Lucky/Elizabeth
> 
> Johnny/Lulu
> 
> Spinelli/Maxi
> 
> Matt/Nadine

"How about you and I team up?" Jax said leaning close to Olivia. He lifted his right eye brow. "You and I both know that our hearts are with people who can never truly care about us. Mine is with Carly and yours is with Sonny."

Olivia's right eye brow rose high on her high forehead – she snorted as she lifted her glass of vodka. "What banging my cousin wasn't enough for you?" she sniffed as she brought the glass to her lips and took a swing of the liquor. Lowering the glass finally – too just underneath her chin, she glared into his hazel eyes, "Carly is my friend – and I don't hurt my friends."

"Sonny will never be yours again -" Jax said leaning even closer to Olivia, "Carly will never be mine again. But why does that have to mean that you and I need to be alone in this world?" He lifted his right hand to run down her check. He very well knew that Carly was watching from across the room; but he also knew that she wouldn't do anything. That out of all the women whom he could chose to flirt or sleep with; Olivia Falconeri wasn't that much of a threat to Carly's self worth. That was why Jax chose Olivia.

That and also to try to protect Olivia from Sonny. He hadn't missed the looks that she had been shooting him at his and Kate's almost wedding. But the moment he took one look at Kate's cousin; he knew that she was another woman he had to try to protect against Sonny. And Sonny's way of life.

Olivia jerked backwards and tossed the glass in Jax's face, "Go to hell Jasper Jax." She turned to the bartender, "Another one please – my last one was on him."

Jax picked up the napkin and slowly wiped his face; he saw Carly silently laughing at him. He turned back to the woman next to him whom waiting for her drink – he nodded once too the bartender – and the bartender poured another vodka for Olivia. He slipped the drink her way and Olivia took it. She took long drink before lowering the glass.

She suddenly turned to him - "You still haven't answered my first question, Jax."

"What question was that?" Jax went through his mind trying to think of the question – but coming up with nothing.

Olivia sighed, "Banging my cousin wasn't enough for you? With Carly walking in on you two on Connie's floor and throwing ice water on you two. You want to move onto her cousin now." Her eyes had harden and redness rose in her checks – making her even more beautiful than ever before.

Jax read more in her expression than – than he had ever read in another woman's – expect for Carly of course – and he knew that he had a very fragile woman on his hands. Even through Olivia had made herself tough and hard. He had to preside carefully and make sure that he never hurt Olivia Falconeri ever. He would die protecting this woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I haven't made myself as clear as I wanted too – I didn't mean jump into bed right away, Olivia. I meant ….." He began.

Olivia got to her feet and grabbed her jacket, "I don't give a damn what you mean Jasper Jax, I don't hurt my friends." She slammed down money onto the counter, "And I don't take my cousin's left overs – that is her department." She turned and stormed towards the elevator.

Carly lifted her right eye brow and shook her head, she watched Olivia storm towards the elevator – she was actually surprised the very angry Falconeri cousin – the one she actually truly did like – didn't trip. Whatever Jax had said to her … sure did piss her off – and royalty. She hadn't missed when Jax had entered the room from the balcony – took one look at her and than over at the bar. She had watched as he had walked over and leaned close to Olivia – she very well knew that he was just flirting with Olivia to get her jealous. Carly was jealous – but not as threatened as when he had the fling with Kate. No Olivia truly wasn't a threat to Jax's love for her. Sides she knew that Olivia wouldn't play the flirting game with Jax – Olivia knew that Jax was truly her soul mate and she was his. So she just watched amused as Jax worked so hard to make her jealous – she knew that it was not over with her and her husband. That they still had a chance to work through their problems.

But than Olivia had grown tight and angry – Carly knew that there would trouble when Olivia had thrown the whiskey into Jax's face. But she wasn't too worried – Jax would know how to calm the fiery brunette down – so she allowed her husband to see that she was amused by the scene. She almost lifted up a thumbs up sign to him – but than Olivia's body language spoke once more.

Carly could see that her new friend – deep down she hoped her new best friend was upset … and it had more too do than Jax flirting with her. She wished she could move closer and overhear what was being said – but she didn't want to make matters worse. Jax was good at calming her down – he would be able to calm Olivia down also.

Her eyes widen as Olivia stood to her feet and jerked her coat off the chair – the chair shook side to side slightly. She could tell that more was going on inside Olivia than what the woman had let on – the few times that they had gotten together – mostly at Jakes.

Jax rushed towards the elevator and managed to slip in before the doors closed. He faced a flushed faced and very angry Olivia Falconeri. "Olivia … I didn't mean to imply."

"What that I'm a slut, someone who enjoys getting it on with anyone who crosses my path. For taking what my cousin throws away." Olivia stormed with tears threatening to fall – but she stubbornly refused to allow even one tear to fall. She wasn't going to break – not in front of this man – and not in front of anyone. Her brawling days were over – long time ago. "Well, I'm a slut … and I do enjoy getting it on with anyone who crosses my path. But," She held up a firm finger, "but, I do not accept my cousin's throw aways. That is Connie's area in life – not mine." She said with steel in her voice.

"I understand." Jax said in a soft and kind voice.

Olivia slowly lowered her finger and fingered her jacket which was still in her arms at her stomach level. "I'm sorry Jax, I didn't mean to get so angry at you." She said once she took a few calming breaths. "I knew that you were just trying to get Carly's goat with flirting with me."

Jax leaned against the wall next to her, "You were the safest woman to shove in Carly's face – she trusts you and knows that you wouldn't hurt her anyway."

"She's right." Olivia said firmly.

"But, I meant what I said, Olivia, I think you and I would be good for one another." Jax said.

Olivia tightened up. The elevator jerked to a soft stop, and the doors slid open. She pushed off the wall and walked away without another word. Jax stepped off the elevator and just watched the woman walk towards the front doors. He was relieved to see that she jerked her jacket on before allowing the doorman to open them. He sighed deeply as she walked out of his sight.

He blew it big time with her – he just prayed that he had a chance to make it up too her.

END OF PRELUDE


	2. Pain

TRYING TO REASON WITH THE MOTHER

Olivia lifted her phone to her ear, "Hello Dante." She said with a sigh as she stared at what had been Jason's – sorry Sonny's coffee office. The construction was still going on to get it up and running again – after the fire that she had accidentally got trapped in a few weeks previous.

"When are you coming home ma," Her son's voice said without saying a hello back. "Uncle Vito said that you should have been back like weeks ago."

"Connie still …." Olivia began rubbing her forehead.

"Fuck Cousin Connie." Dante growled into her ear.

"Young man you don't talk like that about your cousin, especially one whom you have never met before." Olivia frowned darkly as her hand tightened on her phone. "I raised you better than that boy."

"Sorry Ma." Dante said in a slightly worried but still fed up voice, "Just Connie doesn't need or want you in Port Charles – so what's keeping you there?"

Olivia leaned against the wall, "Connie." She simply said. "She's family – and I don't abandon my family."

"Ma -" Dante tried once more. More softly and caring, "Connie doesn't want to be part of the family anymore. She had turned her back on the Falcorneri's a long time ago. She never looked back."

"She was just a kid back than, son, from what Sonny has been telling me – she is missing the family." Olivia softly said.

"I don't like the fact that you are staying in the same town as Sonny Corinthos!" Dante's voice harden into lacy steel once more – and Olivia could hear the deep fear that her son had.

"I see that Vito and the rest of the family have been bad mouthing Sonny once more -" Olivia sighed deeply. "Look, I'm fine. I'm quite old enough to take care of myself, you know."

"Like you did when you were caught in Sonny's office during that mysterious fire that got started?" Dante demanded.

"I was in Jason's office," Olivia began, but her son quickly caught her off.

"In Sonny's coffee house!" Dante barked. "Don't give me the cock and bull story that Sonny had gotten out of the mob – that he freely given the organization over to his top hit man, Jason Morgan, i.e. Jason Quatermaine." His laugh was harsh. "He may have wanted to get out – for Connie's sake – but has he remained out, ma?"

"No." Olivia sighed deeply. Her headache grew even worse than before.

"I still don't know why you went to Jason for protection, Ma, all you had to do was get on the fucking plane and come back home." Dante said in an exhaustion voice. "Don't give me the line that you were staying for Cousin Connie's shake – from what I heard about the ice queen, she could have taken care of herself just fine."

"She's family." Olivia said again firmly. "She was shot in the stomach, Dante, I wasn't going to leave her. Not in that state."

"But she has healed now, Ma, she's back at work. She's fine now." Dante said in a hard voice. "She doesn't want or need you there anymore. Your place is here with the family. The family that truly loves and cares for you. Come home Ma." He softly said.

"No." Olivia simply said.

Her son sighed deeply on the phone. "Than I'll come to Port Charles."

"No!" Olivia cried out gripping the phone tightly and her eyes widen in fear. Dante could never come to Port Charles – her son could never set eyes on Sonny. Otherwise the truth would come out and she would have failed on protecting her and Sonny's son from the mob. She couldn't allow that to happen to her child. Her beloved child.

"Why are you trying to keep me from coming to you?" Dante asked in confusion. "This isn't like you, Ma, you normally let me come whenever you are in a extended stay. What the hell is freaking you out so much? Is the Russians still brothering you?" His voice had harden once more.

"The Russians are taken care of. Jason managed to rid Port Charles of them." Olivia said trying to get her thoughts in order once more.

"How many causticities?" Dante asked in a hard firm voice.

Olivia sighed knowing that she couldn't hold back the truth from her son, "I think about five Russians are dead – four of them died after they had kidnapped Jacob Webber. Elizabeth Webber's son. Jason said that Sasha -" Her thoughts went to when the bitch had stabbed her two weeks ago on the docks, "got caught by an unknown bullet."

"Are you ok?" Dante asked.

"Yes, your old mom is right as rain." Olivia lied through her teeth, her hand had gone down to her side – she was still healing from her stab wound.

"Get out of there, Ma." Dante simply said.

"I can't." Olivia said in a soft voice. "Look Dante, I want you to behave and try not to worry about me too much. The danger of the Russians have passed …."

"With the mob controlling the city, the danger is never gone." Dante said in a rough voice.

Olivia sighed darkly, "I'll return home once my business in Port Charles is finished."

"Your business is finished, Ma, Connie does not want you at her side." Dante said in firm but soft voice, "I'm sorry Ma, but you know it's the truth. I don't mean to hurt you, but you fully know that Connie doesn't want you in her face – reminding her about the old neighborhood or the family."

Olivia blinked back the tears that had come to her eyes. "I'm not leaving. I don't abandon my family." She firmly said. "I love you, Dante, I'll talk to you later." With that she lowered the phone and hit END. Slipping the phone into her jacket pocket she shook her head and turned and walked away from the Coffee house.

BENSONHURST, THE OLD NEIGHBORHOOD

Dante Falcorneri slammed his thumb down on the END button of his cell phone, he slammed his hand down on the metal desk. "Damn it all to hell."

"I take it your ma isn't coming back." Vito didn't even have to put it as a question – he very well knew his little sister would not return home – at least not until she had Connie by her side – or at the very least getting Connie to point of realizing that she needs her family and too drop the whole Kate Howard routine. Vito knew that his cousin Connie would never come back to them – he had finally given up on that idea fifteen years ago. But Olivia never gave up the hope or prayers.

"She refuses to believe the truth, that Connie doesn't want or need her anymore. That Connie has chosen to cut her completely out of her life for all good. That their childhood closeness is over and done with. That Connie never actually and truly loved her." Dante felt tears come to his eyes. Tears of frustration at how stubborn his mother could be, and tears of pain knowing that his mother would be heartbroken once the truth finally hits her. He didn't want her to be alone when it did. He had to find a way to get his mom home, or get to Port Charles to be at his mom's side.

"Olivia has always held firm belief that her family would always be there for one another – all of them. She never truly believed that Connie wanted completely out. That Connie never loved her family." Vito said with a sigh. "Olivia just knew and believed that Connie would come back to her senses and come home."

Dante barked in harsh laughter.

"So Olivia is back in Sonny's arms," Vito said rubbing his hands on his jaw.

"Never. Ma would never bed him again." Dante said in a hot voice, his hand coming down on the desk once more.

"I'm not too sure about that, Dante, I'm just not too sure about that." Vito had a sad look in his eyes. "He broke her heart, when he went after Connie." Anger laced his voice, "It had always been Connie whom he been after – only reason why he went after Olivia, was too get close to Connie. Olivia had fallen for him – hard – she still isn't over him."

"She knows better than to try to get him back, she doesn't like his way of life. Never had. She dumped his ass when he got too deep in with Joe Sculley." Dante said firmly.

"She dropped him when she finally had enough of him using her to get to Connie." Vito said. "If it was her that Sonny truly wanted – than Olivia would have given up her views on gangsters – just so she could be with him. She loved him that much. She loves him that much."

Dante stood up and went to the wall and slammed his fist into it. "How dare he hurt my mother!" Another fist followed – than another and another. Soon Dante Falcorneri was worked up into a sweat and the wall had major dents in it.

Vito just silently watched his nephew work off his frustrations. It would do no good trying to stop Dante, he would just get beaten up. He would just wait for Dante to wear himself out.

KATE HOWARDS MANSION

Jax walked into Kate's living room – to find Kate standing with her back against the fire place with a glass of wine in her hands. "Hello Kate." He firmly said with a deep frown on his face.

Kate's right eye brow rose - "What brings this harsh note in your voice?" her lips pursed before she took a sip from the glass.

"I heard about what you said to Olivia – the night of the party – in front of Lulu and Maxi." Jax said in a dark voice. "How could you treat your cousin – whom you haven't seen in twenty five years like that, Kate? Also in front of witnesses." He folded his arms across his chest tightly.

"Carly had simply humiliated me wearing the same dress. Olivia had a high time amusing herself at my expense." Kate said in a hard firm voice. "I lost my temper when she butted in my dealing with Lulu for telling Carly about my dress -" holding up a firm hand, "I don't care how much Maxie is covering; I know it was Lulu who had told Carly about the dress."

"That doesn't give you an excuses for ripping into your cousin in front of anyone." Jax's voice rose in anger.

"If Olivia had just kept her mouth shut and allowed me to dress my employee down – than my anger wouldn't have been topped off by her remarks." Kate stubbornly said. "She just kept going and going – saying how if the family were there that night – they would have been rolling over at the humor of me showing up in a dress that someone else was wearing and what the public had seen first." Her checks grew warm.

"How dare you say the things you said to her – in front of other people," Fire leaped up into his eyes, "How dare you say the things you said to her at all. My God, Kate, the things you said in anger that night are things that children say to one another – not adults. You hurt her."

Kate's heart dropped. She fully knew that she had hurt her cousin that night, "Yeah, right, of course. Of course, you're going to see it that way because, you know, you never really made anything of your life." (GH 12-08-08) The look in Olivia's eyes before she left her would haunt her for the rest of her life. Kate wished that she could take back those words. But they were out there and there was no turning back time. She just had to push the scene to the back of her heart, lock it up with the rest of her memories that she didn't want to deal with in her life and move on.

"She'll be fine. We had worse fights before." Kate said lifting her glass up to her lips and took a sip.

Jax lips pursed forward. "How can you be so cold to your own family?" He shook his head, "I understand Carly, but I just don't understand …."

The glass lowered and anger laced Kate's voice, "How I treat my cousin is my own business Jax, it's a family matter after all. Not the entire world needs to know about it."

"You treat your cousin like shit, Connie, worse then shit." Jax lost his temper and yelled.

"Kate." Kate simply said.

Jax blinked.

"My name is Kate." Kate said in a hard voice.

Jax just stared into Kate's face and than turned and stormed from the house. Kate's shoulders jerked backwards at the slamming of her front door. She lifted her glass once more and took a sip of the wine, she fought all the emotion that had come rushing up – she had to get control of herself once more – the control that she had trained herself too do in her freshmen year at Princeton.

THE HAUNTING STAR

Olivia walked down the stairs into the empty gambling house. "How can you make money if you keep this place empty?" She smirked as she walked up to the bar where Luke was standing pouring a glass of Jack Daniels in it.

"Want one?" Luke asked looking steadily into her eyes.

Olivia raised her left eye brow, "Do you even have to ask?" She sat down on the stool in front of her. Luke slid the glass over to her, she picked it up and took a long swing from it. Lowering the glass she looked around the room, "So is the card game still going on? We never did finish it after all."

Luke smiled thinning, "You want to win more of my money, hmmm." He hadn't forgotten that night when she had come in and pretty much won most of his money from him – if he hadn't had Jax to fall back on – than he would have lost a lot of money that night.

Olivia grinned. "You know it." She took her coat off and put it on the stool next to her. "So start dealing."

"Not tonight, sweetheart." Luke sadly shook his head. "Without Jax it's no fun."

Olivia tighten up. "We don't need Jax here to have a good time." She raised her right eye brow.

Luke read what he had to read in the younger woman's eyes. If he wasn't so crazy about Tracy than he would have gladly taken Olivia Falcorneri up on her offer. He knew that she would be simply be wonderful in bed. He sighed as he let the temptation go. "Sorry, but I'm happily married."

Her head tilted to the side, "I hear that Tracy kicked you to the curb."

"That's the games that we play with one another. We love the struggle and the fights – but at the end of the day we always come back to one another." Luke said lifting his glass to his lips and drunk from it. He lowered it back down onto the bar.

Olivia leaned forward suddenly and grabbed his shirt front – pulling him closer to her she met his surprised mouth with her own. Closing her eyes she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her free hand lifted to the back of his head and she pushed him even closer into the kiss.

Luke was off his guard – so he returned her kiss. He couldn't help it. The woman had her tongue down his throat. He couldn't think with his head and heart any more – it had been simply ages since a young woman had thrown herself at him. His eyes closed and he just enjoyed the kiss – allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Olivia put all the passion and all the hurt feelings she had into the kiss. It wasn't even Luke Spencer she was kissing – it was Sonny Corinthos. It had always been Sonny whom she kissed and made love too, since the day she dumped him. The man in her minds eye today was no longer the younger version of Sonny – no it was replaced for all time with the grown man Sonny. She smelt his smell and that just made her deepen the kiss.

Luke finally got control of himself, he put his arms on her shoulders and pulled her away from him – her eyes jerked open. "Sorry dear," He breathed in quick. "But, like I said before I'm happily married."

Olivia blinked rapidly as Sonny's image slowly went away and replaced it self with Luke Spencer's image. She jerked away from him and jumped from the stool. She turned and rushed towards the stairs – running up them towards the front door. She had to get out of there.

The moment the doors slammed shut – Tracy stepped out from the corner she had hidden behind on walking in and seeing Luke in another woman's arms. "At first I thought you knew I was here and you set this up with that …." She paused, "With Olivia." She looked her husband in the eyes, "But I know that you were taken by surprise." She walked up and put both her hands on the bar and leaned forward. "So was she a good kisser?"

"She wasn't kissing me." Luke said with a shrug as he looked towards the stairs where Olivia had rushed up. "She left without her coat. She's going to freeze."

"From what I saw, I bet she'll be warm enough to get back to the hotel." Tracy said with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

Jax stood at the top of the stairs, "Did I miss something?" His right eye brow rose high on his forehead.

"Just Olivia Falcorneri putting the moves on my husband." Tracy said still with her eyes on her husband.

"Oh." Jax walked down the stairs with a deep frown on his face and his eyes shoved close together.

"It wasn't me that she was kissing." Luke said, "She rushed out of here without her coat."

Jax looked down and saw Olivia's coat on the stool, he picked it up. "I'll talk to you later about this, Luke," He turned and rushed towards the exist with Olivia's coat over his right arm.

Tracy and Luke looked at each other and raised their eye brows.

THE PARK

Olivia wrapped her arms around her self as she felt the cold wind pushing against her jeans and long blue cotton shirt. Shit. She forgot her coat at the Haunting Star! Great just great. Well she couldn't go back there – not after humiliating herself in front of Luke Spencer. Shit. It was a long walk back to the Metro Court. And she didn't have much money left for a taxi. Good one Olivia Falcorneri! Where is your spirit girl, you usually know how to leave gracefully with a warm coat, and with enough money on you whenever you stop seeing Sonny. Now here you are freezing your ass off because you are too embarrassed to go back and get your jacket. Smooth girl, just smooth. She just prayed that she wouldn't run into anyone … Sonny mainly …. otherwise she would know that he would take it upon himself to remind her that she was still recovering from her stab wound and that it wasn't wise to run around in Port Charles in winter without a decent coat on. She wasn't up to have another round of smartassing with Sonny Corinthos that night. She was still too upset to think straight – if Sonny would be in her face than she would lose control and throw herself into his arms. She couldn't take the rejection that she fully knew he would give her.

Her side had began to hurt the moment she had rushed out of the Haunting Star, she had broke into a run after her feet hit the pavement and she rushed heedlessly along – not knowing where she was going. She was still trying to figure Port Charles out, when suddenly she felt her side ache and she had to stop running. She was in the park in a clearing where benches were lined up on either side of her. She made her way over too one and sat down, wincing in pain as she did so. Her hands went to her side – where her wound was still healing. She felt wetness – and she knew it wasn't sweat. She looked down and saw blood oozing out and into her shirt. "Shit." She hissed through her teeth. She had ripped out some of the stitches that Patrick had sworn into her not a week ago. She was going to get them removed the following day – well after this latest stunt of hers – it looked like Patrick would have to re – stitch her up for at least another week. Shit.

She couldn't go back to Sonny's – not with the bitch of a wife that Sonny has living there. Perhaps she could make it to Patrick's – no that won't happen. One she doesn't know where he lived and two he just got married. She was sure that he would be very upset if she just dropped by on his somewhat honeymoon. She had a feeling that his wife; Robin; would be ticked off. But how was she going to get her side stitched up again – no one knew of her condition – expect for Patrick, Sonny and Claudia. She couldn't go to the hospital – otherwise Connie would find out – than Dante would find out. She couldn't allow that too happen – Dante would be on the next plane to Port Charles – and Olivia couldn't have her son any where near his father – Sonny – ever.

The pain suddenly was too much and her back jerked back as as she bit her tongue. Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around her and she was picked up into strong arms. "I'll get you to Patrick, hold onto me." She passed out in pain.

THE DRAKES' APARTMENT

Robin opened the door too Sonny with Olivia in his arms. She quickly stepped aside and allowed her friend to enter – she watched as he gently bent down and put Olivia onto her couch. She hurried over and looked down and saw what the problem was. "Patrick!" She quickly called out over towards the closet which was their daughter's, Emma's, room was located.

The door opened and Patrick walked out. His eyes widen at the sight of an unconsciousness Olivia Falcorneri on his couch. He rushed over and saw the blood on the side of her where she had been stabbed not a week before. "Get my bag, Robin." He said in a steady and calm voice. He knelt down and gently checked Olivia's status, "Her pulse is rapided – but that's normal, after she had ran for a bit." He took the stereophonic that Robin had silently handed him,. He quickly put it in his ears and held the metal piece against Olivia's heart, "Heart beat is skipping between beats." He tore the stereophonic away from him.

He turned and was relieved to see everything that he would need all ready at hand. He quickly washed his hands and waited for Robin to put the gloves onto his hands. He watched as Robin cut the front of Olivia's shirt – they couldn't risk to lift it over her head, the blood was coming much to fast and spreading. Robin washed her own hands quickly and put her gloves on. She handed Patrick the cloth and watched as he began to clean around the wound – but he couldn't keep up with the flowing of blood.

"Damn it – she had torn all the stitches away." Patrick murmured in an angry voice. "Sonny, I need you to wash your hands, I need you to try to keep the blood away from the wound, I need to get in there and stitch her up – otherwise Olivia will bleed to death."

Sonny quickly and silently washed his own hands and put on the gloves that were lying next to the basin, he watched as both Patrick and Robin tore off their bloody gloves and rewashed their hands – after they put on fresh gloves they set to work.

Sonny bent his head and kept his focus on keeping the blood from the stab wound. His eyes had widen in shock as he saw how deeply Sasha truly did stab Olivia – when Olivia and Patrick had arrived at the mansion last week – he didn't see how deeply how truly how long the stab wound truly was. What he saw broke his heart and made his anger rise once more.

Patrick set to work to fixing the damage that had happened from when he had first stitched Olivia up – his gloves were soon so bloody that he knew that he had to change them once more – just he could even begin stitch her up. "Sonny I need you to hold down on her wound. Robin and I needed to get fresh gloves – I don't want any risks taken with Olivia's blood."

Sonny nodded and pressed as firmly as he could against the wound while Patrick and Robin quickly did what they had to do to change their gloves. He only removed his hands when Patrick had the needle ready to begin.

Patrick quickly started to stitch Olivia up – with tight even stitches. "She's going to have a scar. I can't help it this time – at least the scar will be small."

"She'll quite enjoy the battle scar." Sonny said. "Even through no one in her family will ever see it." He breathed easier as the last stitch was put in place and Patrick snipped the left over thread with a pair of scissors.

Patrick looked up into Sonny's eyes, "She needs to be in the hospital."

Sonny shook his head. "You heard her before, no hospitals." He put his hand to cover her own which was lying on the top of the couch. "Is it possible to move her back to my mansion?"

Patrick sighed and shook his head, "The only way I would allow Olivia to be moved is too the hospital."

"It's that bad than?" Sonny looked into Patrick's eyes in slight shock.

"She lost a lot of blood, Sonny, more so than the first time." Patrick said as he rushed his hands in the all ready bloody water. "The first time I so happened to be on the dock when it happened, so I could stop the bleeding as best as I could. I got her to your place as quickly as I could. How long did it take you to get here."

"Ten minutes." Sonny sighed. "I don't know how long she was on that bench bleeding, but when I arrived she was far gone and almost unconsciousness. I managed to put my arms around her and lifted her, and told her that I was going to get her to you, when she passed out." He licked his lips. "She would simply kill us if we checked her into the hospital."

"It is for her own good, Sonny." Robin gently.

"You don't know Olivia Falcorneri, Robin, she would simply raise hell on earth for checking her into the hospital. She doesn't want her family to know that she was stabbed due to the Russians. After the fire at the coffee house – she's afraid that the entire Falcorneri family will come swooping to Port Charles." Sonny sighed.

"She's in no condition to be off on her own -" Robin said with a firm shake of her head. "She can't be moved from here – unless it's to a hospital."

Olivia weakly lifted her hand and touched Sonny's right side of the check – he had sat down next to her after Patrick and Robin were finished stiching her up. Sonny turned his head and looked down into her weakly and blury eyes. "You need to rest." He softly said.

"No hospitals." She weakly said.

Sonny read everything he had to read in her eyes, "No hospitals." He promised.

"No family." She whispered.

"Olivia -" He began.

"No family." She firmly said trying to sit up, and crying in pain.

Sonny quickly leaned forward and put his arms around her and got her back against the couch, he felt her trying to fight him but not managing. He finally felt her body give out and he leaned back. Still with his arms around her, "No family." He promised softly looking into her eyes.

Olivia relaxed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

Patrick and Robin had watched silently the interaction between the two old friends. They looked at each other and simply nodded. "She can have our bed to recover in." Robin said.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Olivia and gently picked her up and followed Robin into the bedroom. He gently and carefully helped her get Olivia changed into one of Robin's night growns. It was short – due to Olivia being taller than Robin; but it would do for that night. Sonny would bring some of Olivia's clothes over the next day.

Robin walked from the room leaving Sonny alone, she found Patrick trying to clean up the couch. "Is there too much blood?"

"Nothing that won't come out. I just don't want the stain to set." Patrick said looking up from his work, "We'll just use the other side."

"Thanks for letting Olivia stay here. I know that the pull out isn't what you planned for our little honeymoon." Robin said as she began to pick up the supplies that they had used to stich up Olivia.

"That way when Emma cries we can reach her that much quicker." Patrick said with a soft smile over at the cloest door.

Sonny walked out of the bedroom, "If I could, I would have Olivia back at my place."

"If she doesn't go the hospital – she doesn't get removed." Patrick said firmly. "Sides I don't want her around Claudia right now. She wasn't all too thrilled to have her as a house guest the last time."

Sonny frowned darkly. "I'll be speaking to Claudia about her behavior. I shouldn't have allowed Olivia to leave until she was completely healed." He walked to the door – turning around, "I'll be back tomower with some of her things. Thank you again for allowing her to stay here. I'll repay you."

"You don't owe us anything." Patrick firmly said.

Sonny nodded and turned and left the apartment.

END CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for the flow of this story Olivia's stabbing had happened just right before Christmas. So Patrick and Robin are married and it's two days before New Years Eve. The Russians have been taken care of quickly by Jason. The rest of the story should flow with the GH's storyline now.


	3. Discovers

AT THE DRAKES' APARTMENT

Patrick frowned deeply as he checked on Olivia's vitals. He didn't like what he noted, it had been an hour since she's been restricted and her color hadn't returned. He sighed deeply as he left the bedroom pulling out his cell. He quickly speed dialed a number – putting the phone to his ear and an eye on Robin who was tending to their daughter, "Elizabeth I am going to need a pint of blood – AB negative. It has too be on the down load – the patient doesn't want to be checked into the hospital under any cost."

"Of course Patrick – where can I deliver it?" Elizabeth asked with a clip professional voice.

"At the apartment." Patrick said.

"Your and Robin's?" Elizabeth was taken a back by that information. "I'll be right over." Without another word she hung up the phone.

"She's doing that bad?" Robin sighed and didn't need her new husband to vocally answer – she could tell by his face. She sighed as she looked down into Emma's face, "Don't worry, Em, Olivia will be just fine. Daddy is going to take such good care of her. I'm sure in a day or two she'll be up and about and want to meet you my precious little one."

"Elizabeth should be here in about half hour. I'm glad that I decided to run Olivia's blood type when she first got stabbed." Patrick said sitting down next to his wife and daughter – if she continued to stay and walk around unguarded in Port Charles – than her blood type should be on record." He frowned darkly.

"Does she know that you took a sample of her blood?" Robin asked.

Patrick shook his head. "Nope." His lips pursed up to a whistle, "I have a feeling she'll be pissed when she learns about it. But, what was I apposed to do – she is a patient of mine after all."

Robin sighed deeply. Husband and wife sat quietly cooing down at their baby girl until there was a light knock on the door. Patrick got to his feet and crossed to the door and opened it, "Good Elizabeth, come in. I'll need your assistance. We need to get this blood in her as quickly as we can." he led the way towards the bedroom.

"Olivia Falcorneri -" Elizabeth breathed. "What the hell happened to her?" She was shocked to the core to see Kate Howard's cousin in Patrick and Robin's bed – looking pale and almost colorless.

"She was stabbed a week ago – by the Russians."

Elizabeth's head turned quickly at him. "All of them or just one?"

"A blond." Patrick said. "I came to the dock just in time to see the blond bitch stab Olivia – I managed to reach Olivia in time to stop some of the blood."

"Sasha." Elizabeth breathed quickly.

"I got her to Sonny's and stitched her up – but that bitch of a wife of his, Claudia, pretty much ran her out before she had time to heal. Sonny found her in the park bleeding to death. All the stitches had gotten torn out." By this time Patrick and Elizabeth had set up the pole next to the bed, and Patrick had attached the bag of blood unto the hook – while Elizabeth had stuck Olivia's arm with the needle to attach her to the bag. Patrick had let the stopper out and soon the clean blood was slowly running out of the bag – through the tube and into Olivia.

Both doctor and nurse watched silently as a little color started to return to Olivia's white face. "I wish she would allow to be checked into the hospital. I don't like treating wounds like this in a home. I wish I could have my hands on all the full equipment that we have at the hospital. I doubt I can get a heart machine here without raising questions." Patrick murmured more to himself than Elizabeth.

"You think it may get to that point?" Elizabeth looked up at the side of Patrick's face.

"It could be." Patrick sighed, "She hasn't been resting as easily as I wish. She just may need to be more closely watched than I originally thought."

"If you want, I can stay full time. Let you and Robin have time with Emma." Elizabeth offered.

Patrick shook his head, "No, Robin and I can handle it fine. Just be on call."

"I understand." Elizabeth said.

Both doctor and nurse looked down at the unconsciousness form of Olivia Falcorneri. "If only she would check into the hospital." Patrick said in anger and expatriation voice. "God, and I thought Robin was stubborn, but let me tell you Olivia doesn't hold anything over her in that area."

"Why won't she be checked into the hospital?" Elizabeth asked confused. "I mean when she got caught in the fire at Sonny's coffee house – she was fine with being checked in. What is so different now?"

"She doesn't want her son to come to Port Charles," Patrick said quickly. "She doesn't want her son any where the danger."

Elizabeth caught something in Patrick's voice. Her phone rang and she quickly pulled it out and opened it. "Hello." She said into the phone – her face relaxed. "Hey Cam sweetheart. Why aren't you asleep yet buddy?"

"I miss you mommy. And I was wondering when Jason would come over and tell me another story?" Her four year old son said in her ears.

Tears came to her eyes and her heart ached for her lost lover, "Oh honey," She stepped out of the bedroom, "Jason won't be coming around any more." She saw Robin turn to her with a sad face.

"But, he promised that he would …." Cameron cried into the phone.

"Honey, I can't have this conversion on the phone. I'll be home in a few minutes. Than you and I will talk about this." Elizabeth said in a soft voice, trying to keep the tears from falling and keeping her voice in firm control. She didn't want to frighten her son anymore than she had. "I love you son."

"I love you mommy." Cam's sad voice said as he hung up the phone.

"My phone will be on for the rest of the night." Elizabeth said to Robin and Patrick as she rushed towards the door. The two newlyweds lifted their eyes silently at one another as the door closed behind their good friend.

METRO COURT HOTEL – OLIVIA'S ROOM

(Author's Note: I don't know if on GH Olivia is staying at Kate's house yet or not; but for the sake of this story she's still at the hotel and Sonny is still footing the bill).

Sonny had taken the pass key from Olivia's purse, he needed to get into her room – and he didn't want anyone alerted at the hotel – mainly Jax. Or even Carly. Even though he knew that Carly would know to keep her mouth shut – even at the cost of guilt tripping Kate. Carly truly did like Olivia after all and she wouldn't wish any harm to come to one of her friends. But out of respect for Olivia – Sonny didn't want to run into anyone – at least not until he got some of Olivia's things into his car.

Sliding the pass key into the lock – he was relieved that Olivia still didn't mind him footing her hotel bill; he was actually surprised that she didn't just move into Kate's – after the shooting. But from what he had heard – hell what the entire church of wedding guest had heard – he knew that Kate wouldn't want Olivia under the same roof as her – even through she was still in the hospital. He walked into the hotel room and softly closed the door. He put the pass card into his right pants pocket.

The room was like any typical hotel room at the Metro Court – he had managed to get Olivia a small suit – he was actually surprised that she hadn't yelled at him for this gift of his. Perhaps seeing Kate again after twenty five years helped soften the shock of the small suit. He walked over to the couch and smiled as he saw the pillow arrangement – it was set up just as Olivia's mother always had her pillows. A small smile lit up as he thought back to the times he spent in Olivia's home – she was always happy to have him – but boy the rest of her family sure won't. But, truth to be told he loved being in her home. He could tell that the Falcorneri family were close and so loving – he never had that. Expect for his mom – but even than it wasn't what Olivia had.

He walked into the bedroom and smiled as he saw the edge of her suitcase underneath her bed – he knelt down and pulled it out. Laying it on the bed he opened the flap, and turned and started to collect a few outfits that shouldn't hurt her stab wound – once she was able to get up and get dressed. He walked to the dresser and opened it and poured out the proper amount of panties and bras. After - depositing them in the suit case – he went back to the dresser and pulled open the middle draw. He found her nightgowns in a neat roll. Cotton ones – but he knew that the silk ones would feel more comfortable in the beginning. He picked out six silk ones and two cottons ones and closed the door. He felt the silk and knew it wasn't the best that money could buy – but they would simply look wonderful on Olivia – she would be able to carry it off. He would lay bet that if she was among the high class with the best silk in her mall silk purchase – that she would be the one in the spot light. That was Olivia Falcorneri – simple but classical. He sure had missed her all these years – he was happy that she was back in his life – perhaps he could convince her to stay in Port Charles for a longer stay – now that the danger of the Russians was over. He gently placed the silk nightgowns on top of the suit case.

He walked to the bed table where some lotions were kept, he smiled as he saw the scent that she had chosen for her night time lotion – it had always been his favorite scent in life. He picked it up – along with two frames. He turned the frames around so he could look at the pictures. His eyes widen in shock – a much younger Olivia was staring smiling up at him – the Olivia that he remembered of his childhood. But what shocked him to the core was the baby boy in her arms. Something so shocking familiar about the boy struck him, his breath came quickly as he sat down on the bed. He couldn't tear his eyes off the photo, how could he – when clearly he was staring at his own son. The boy in the picture looked so much like he did when he was a baby – there was no denying the fact that boy was a Corinthos. Anger rose as he thought of Olivia keeping his son from him. How could she do this too him! How could she knowing keep his flesh and blood from him.

But than Olivia's eyes kept coming back to him – her eyes when he was on the phone with Dante in the hospital – her eyes when he asked after Dante – her eyes when he finally said good bye to her when he left the old neighborhood. Her eyes spoke of fear – now he knew why. She didn't fear him – well she did in a way – no she feared for his way of life – that it would touch upon their son. He licked his lips as he gently traced his son's face and than he moved over to Olivia's. "How could I have missed this?" He whispered. "How could I have missed meeting my own son – my own precious son." His lips thinned.

Everything was happing so fast – his raw anger towards Olivia for keeping the truth from him – keeping his son from him. How could he forgive her for this act of treason. But than he looked carefully into her face and knew that she had acted like a protective mother should – she protected her baby from the dangerous that life could bring him. Even through it meant protecting Dante from his own father. Emily's face came to his mind suddenly and Sonny knew what he had too do. He had to deny is own son – for Olivia's sake.

He already knew how much Olivia loved Dante – and he could tell by his brief conversion with Dante that he loved his mother – that he was safe and happy. He smiled with tears running down his checks at his son and the mother of his son - "You did good, Olivia, you did right." He whispered. He turned and gently laid the picture on top of the silk nightgowns. He looked at the other picture – it was Olivia with her arms around a grown Dante's waist – Dante no longer looked like him. He sighed in relief – so no one knew the truth. The picture looked like it was taken a few months ago – he grinned as he saw the couch where he and Olivia used to make out – the pillows were arranged as always.

After he shut the suitcase he picked it up. He walked back into the living space and looked around – he saw some pictures on the table behind the couch. Walking to the door he set the suit case next to it. He walked to the table and looked at the pictures that Olivia had put there. He smiled as he saw the Falcorneri family. He saw that Olivia had put several pictures that included Kate – taken back in the good ol' days of childhood among them. He looked down and noticed that there was picture of Olivia with baby Dante – he picked it up and quickly before he lost the nerve – put it in his coat pocket.

He walked back to the door and picked up the suitcase. He opened the door and left the small suit.

(Author's Note: I know Sonny would probably never behave like this – learning that the mother of his child had kept his child from him and all knowledge about said child – i.e. both Alexis and Carly had to deal with Sonny's deep anger concerning Christiana. But, for the sake of this story Sonny is going to forgive Olivia and of course keep the secret to himself – after all he kept Kate Howard's identity a secret for a long time. So yes Sonny is OCC in this story – but it will be worth it – I promise.)

METRO COURT – JAX'S PENTHOUSE

Jax sat down with a deep sigh with Olivia's coat still in his arms. After he had asked if Olivia had return and received word that she never had – he decided to hold onto her coat – he asked to be alerted the moment she stepped into the hotel. He tossed the coat to his side – and his eyes widen in surprise. He picked it up once more and stared incredible at it.

He couldn't believe his hazel eyes – not one bit. But it was plain as day – there was a small round stain on inside. Blood. Shit. He put two fingers on it and his eyes widen in surprise. It was still wet. His hand came away from the coat and he could see the blood on them. Her stitches had torn – shit. He jumped to his feet dropping the coat onto the floor – and rushed from the penthouse door. He had to get to Olivia – he had to get her to the hospital. She was losing blood.

He rushed to the elevator and waited impatiently as it made it's way up to his floor – he rushed inside the moment the opening was wide enough and jabbed his finger hard against her floor. If anyone pushed the button between his floor and hers – than they would be very sorry – very sorry in deed. He glared at the numbers as they slowly – ever so slowly blinked down to her floor. Once the door opened wide enough he jetted out of there – almost knocking down some guest – but he didn't gave a care – all he cared about was getting to the bleeding woman inside suit 1205.

He raised his hand and knocked – loud and wildly. He forced himself to stop knocking – he had to give her time to answer the door – or worse to call out in a weak voice. If she called out in a weak voice than he had to be able to hear it. He strained his ears at the door – but nothing. Just silence coming from the other side of the door. He quickly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the skeleton key that he always carried. He quickly swiped it and heard in relief the lock click. He pushed the door open – fully expecting Olivia to be passed out on the couch or one the floor – or trying to reach a phone. But what met his eyes shocked him to the core – nothing. No Olivia. He rushed towards the bedroom and saw that she wasn't in there either. He rushed to the bathroom and jerked the door open and found – nothing. No Olivia.

Fear entered his heart as he realized that Olivia never managed to reach the hotel after she rushed from the Haunting Star. He walked blankly back into the bedroom and he sat down on the bed. His hands shook on his legs. He closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths – ok so the first thing he needed to do was call General Hospital – if Olivia hadn't been brought in – than he'll check Mercy – if she's not there than he would check every single hospital.

His eyes slowly opened – something didn't feel right here. Something was in the air. He took a deep breath and anger came to his face – Sonny was in this room and very recently. So Olivia was with Sonny – ok, so Olivia was safe. Sonny wouldn't hurt his child hood friend – his old flame. Sonny and Olivia seemed to be peaceful with one another – in spite of the wisecracking they do when they are together. So Olivia had originally gone to Sonny's when she was stabbed. Makes since. He blew air out of his lungs – well he just had to go to Sonny's and collect Olivia.

His eyes turned and his head tilted to the side – something was off at the table next to the bed. It was empty of personal affects – from what he had seen and heard of Olivia – she would have put a few personal pictures next to her bed. He frowned darkly as he realized that Sonny had taken them. He figured that if he looked in the dresser – he would find Olivia's clothing missing. Well he wasn't going to have it – he wasn't going to have Sonny Corinthos breaking into his hotel rooms. He was going to put a stop to it this moment. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sonny's home phone.

"Hello." Claudia's voice said harshly into his ears.

"I need to speak to Sonny." Jax said not brothering to say hello to Sonny's new wife.

"He's not here right now." Claudia said with a snort.

Jax lowered the phone and pushed END. He didn't need to say goodbye, he had all the information that he needed. So Olivia wasn't staying at Sonny's house. Ok, so Sonny has her stashed somewhere else. Licking his lips he quickly dialed another number. "I need you to come up to suit 1205 and I need your help to move the items here." He hung up after saying good bye.

He started to pack Olivia's personal belongings. He was going to have her moved out of the hotel and into a safer place. A place that Sonny couldn't break into. He smiled a grim smile – he would haunt for Olivia – but even if he didn't find her until she was healed than so be it. Once he got her back in line of site he would take over protecting her from Sonny and the mob himself.

DRAKES' APARTMENT

Robin opened the too find Sonny with a suitcase at his side on the other side, "I thought you were going to come back tomorrow." Her head tilted to the right.

"I figured that Olivia would rest more comfortable with some of her pictures by her side." Sonny said as he stepped into the living room.

"Sonny -" Robin paused and licked her lips.

Sonny turned his head slowly and waited for her to continue.

"We had to order a pint of blood for Olivia – Patrick took a blood sample when she first got stabbed." Robin said.

"It's that serious is it?" Sonny breathed his hand began to shake.

"She had lost a lot of blood. More than the first time. You said yourself that you don't know how long she had been on the park bench trying to hold herself." Robin said. "I want to prepare you for something else, Sonny," She couldn't go on.

"How serious is her condition, Robin?" Sonny asked in a low voice.

"We had to get a heart machine – Matt brought it over, it's one from the clinic." Robin licked her lips and shook her head. "I'm sorry Sonny, but Olivia is pretty serious. Patrick wanted to rush her to the hospital – but he's respecting her wishes of no hospitals."

"Shit." Sonny breathed as he blew out air from his mouth.

"I think it's time to call her son." Robin said.

Sonny's eyes widen - "No!" He barked, lowering his voice as he suddenly realized how loud he was. "She doesn't want her family to know. I promised her no hospitals and no family." He looked Robin straight in the eyes. "I keep my promises."

Robin sighed deeply, "Against my better judgment, Sonny, I agree with you."

Sonny sighed in relief. "Can I go and see her?"

"Patrick is just checking on her right now. I just wanted to prepare you for what you will find." Robin said.

"Who else besides Matt knows?" Sonny asked as he stopped his journey to the bedroom and turning to face his friend.

"Just Elizabeth." Robin said.

Sonny nodded and turned back around and went to the bedroom. What he saw stopped his heart. Olivia, his own sweet and beautiful Olivia – lying unconsciouses with paler than white pasty skin – shivering in cold but with sweat rolling off her like a river. A IV in her arm with fluid flowing into her arm. Also another IV in her arm with blood slowly flowing into her body. Her chest had four wires hanging out and next to the right side of her a heart machine. He blinked back the tears that threated to spill over and down his checks. He had to remain strong for her sake.

"This time it will take at least two weeks for her to completely heal from the stab wound. She's not to leave the apartment until she is completely healed – no ands ifs or buts. If she tries too leave than she'll be checked into the hospital." Patrick said in a firm low voice without turning to look at Sonny.

"I understand." Sonny said putting the suitcase down at his side, after he had walked around to stand at her other side. "She'll fight you tooth and nail once she's able to get out of bed."

"I'm used to stubborn women." Patrick said and left the room.

Sonny pulled a chair over to the bed. He put his hand over her right one which was lying on her side. "You have me worried this time, Olivia Falcorneri – of all the times that you have been hurt and been able to get about on your own – this is one time that you shouldn't have. I'm sorry that I allowed Claudia make me kick you out of the house – before you were truly ready to leave. But I honestly thought you would get yourself over to Kate's – stay there and heal – even if you head the wound from her." He sighed deeply. "I was wrong. So very wrong."

"I have brought you some of your personal things – now don't get all in a bunch – but I'm going to change you into one of your silk nightgowns. I know when you wake up again – you would feel embarrassed wearing Robin's nightgown." Sonny smirked - "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Of course a lot of years have gone by since the last time."

Sonny stood and picked up the suitcase – after arriving at dresser he set the case on top. After opening it he picked up the pale rose long length silk. He turned around, "This color will set off your hair and your eyes the best. I'm sure that you'll be pleased with the choice." He smiled softly as he made his way back to the bed. Putting the nightgown at the end of the bed he reached up and gently pulled back the covers. "I'll be as gentle as I can, I don't want you riled up more than you are all ready."

Ever so careful he lifted Olivia up into a sitting position – ever mind for of her stitches. He carefully managed to remove Robin's night grown without too much struggle. With one arm around Olivia to keep her steady, he managed to reach over for the silk gown. He carefully got her head and arms into the holes and he watched it shimmer down her chest. He gently laid Olivia back onto the bed and carefully pushed the rest of the gown down, relieved too see that he didn't destroy any of the stitches. He pulled up the covers once more to cover her up to her chin. Knowing that with the lost of blood she would be very cold – freezing almost. He was actually surprised that she hadn't been shivering during the changing of the gowns.

After he made sure that Olivia's wires to the heart machine was back in their proper place and the IVS' were still attached to her arm – he turned and walked back to the dresser. He lifted out the lotion and turned and walked to the bedside table. "When you wake up, your lotion is at hand." He squirted out a little and began to rub some into her skin, first he did her arms and hands, than he carefully got her face and neck. "I hope you enjoy the scent, Olivia, perhaps it will bring you back sooner."

He went back to the dresser, he picked up both of the frames and walked back to the bed. He sat back down in the chair. "I brought you the two pictures that you had next to your bed. Figured that you would more comfortable here with them." He softly said staring into her unconsciouses face. Licking his lips, "You and your son look very happy with one another." He felt a lump lodge in his throat. He tried to clear his voice before he spoke again. He put the pictures on the table facing Olivia, he his hands over her right one on the bed, "I understand why you did what you did, Olivia, and I don't hold it against you."

He just simply watched in a steady way too see if any sign of her coming around. His eyes looked over at the heart machine and saw in relief that the numbers were normal – a little low do to her being unconsciouses and the loss of blood – but not alarming so. His eyes came back to her face – he thought he saw a tiny flutter – but it was nothing. He stood to his feet and bent down, kissing her lips softly. "You did a good job with our son." He whispered before straightening.

He walked from the bedroom too find Patrick sitting on the couch with Emma against his chest. He smiled as he thought of when Morgan was that size. Morgan was the only child of his that he had been able to hold right from the moment he was born – well at least a few hours after he was born. Christiana he never knew until three years ago and Dante he never knew the truth until that moment.

"Enjoy the time you have right now, because your child will soon be too big to snuggle with." He said.

"I will." Patrick said in a steady voice as he leaned forward and kissed his daughter's head. "That I will." He repeated in a much softer voice.

"I want to thank you again for taking care of Olivia, and understanding why she doesn't want to be in the hospital." Sonny slipped his coat on.

"She's stubborn. I'm used to stubborn women." Patrick said with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"I changed her into one of her own nightgowns, she'll be more comfortable in it when she wakes up." Sonny raised his eye brow - "She's not the first woman I have changed whom had been unconscious. I made sure to protect her stitches, the cups, wires and the IVS." Sighing, "Robin wouldn't have managed on her own."

"I could have helped." Patrick said in a firm voice.

"She would have been pissed, if she knew you saw her -" Sonny began with a quirk of his lips.

"I'm a doctor." Patrick said shaking his head. Sighing, "As long as you didn't do any more damage."

"I wouldn't hurt Olivia Falcorneri for the world." Sonny said in a soft but steady voice.

Patrick remained silent and looked down at his daughter – he didn't want his face to betray him.

"I have also left some lotion by the bed side table – if you or Robin could put some on her if she doesn't wake up in the morning – that's be helpful." Sonny said. "It's one of her favorite scents and I know she'll feel more human with it on."

Patrick nodded.

"I put her two pictures that she had beside her bed side at the hotel next to her bed – just make sure that they are there where she can look at them when she wakes up." Sonny said wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Of course." Patrick said.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on her." Sonny's hand rested on the door knob, "If there is any change – for the worse than call me."

Patrick nodded.

With one final look towards the bedroom, Sonny turned and left the apartment. Patrick just stared at the closed door with a very thoughtful look on his face.

END CHAPTER TWO


	4. Searching

DRAKES' APARTMENT

"You know, could you just muster enough class to leave the building?" Kate's face turned into an ugly shade of jade – than it went back into ice. Like the ice princess that she had become.

"What a nice world you live in. It's just shiny, happy people, bowing at your feet." Olivia watched as all the people whom had suddenly entered the room started to bow at her cousin's feet. There was Jax, Carly, Maxie, Lulu, Mike, Robin, Patrick all smiling with very shiny face. It was so so real. "Basking in the glory that is Kate Howard." Olivia's mouth frowned as she sadly shook her head, "I feel sorry for Sonny. He's not going to know what hit him."

"Hey, guess what?" Kate said looking at her and suddenly laughing loudly and cruelly. "Sonny loves me, ok? We're getting married. We love each other. And you don't get to ruin it, Olivia. (spoken words GH 9.26.08) as you have so desperately tried to back in high school." She moved passed the people who kept bowing at her feet, hands and arms outreached just begging for Kate to touch them.

She danced around Olivia and she couldn't keep her eyes locked to where her cousin would show up next, around and around she went until Olivia grew dizzy. "Sonny never loved you, Olivia, how could he. You were just a two bit slut – the easiest girl on many and all streets. Sonny knew that you were a sure thing – he would just humor you – get what he wanted and than move on to better things."

"You." Olivia whispered tears running down her checks.

"Yes, me. It had and always will be me, Olivia." Kate suddenly stopping dancing circles around her cousin and stood face to face in front of her, "You are second best, Olivia Falcorneri, even if that." Her right hand rose at her side and Olivia turned her head and there was Sonny standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his shiny face. He glided to Kate and allowed her to wrap her arms around him.

"You lost Olivia, I have won. Sonny is with me and will never look at you ever again. Nor will he even think of you." Kate's head leaned back and she laughed uproarious, Sonny joined in.

Olivia's head tossed and toned as tears rolled heedlessly down her hot and wet cheeks. She tried to cry out for the images to stop because she knew – just knew that this wasn't real. What Connie was saying to her and how Sonny was acting just wasn't real. They would never treat her like this. They couldn't. They loved her. She was important to both of them.

Her mind tried to fight the horrible nightmare and tell her soul that it was just the fever talking – that she had been stabbed a week ago – that she must have torn out her stitches and she was just going through the fervor due to it. But her soul wasn't listening to her mind – it was still broken from Kate's words.

"Hey, I get. You don't need me, ok? Because you pay someone to bring you your shoes, and you pay someone to zip up your dress. And you surround yourself with all these friends – for – hire and they have to put up with all your obnoxious crap, or else you'll just fire them. But you can't fire me. Because I'm your family. And I know you a hell of a lot better than all of those other people, Connie." (GH 9.26.08)

"My name is Kate." Connie stood to her feet and looked down at a suddenly small Olivia who was kneeling on the ground, with a bucket and dust rag in hand. "My name is Katherine Hardwicke Howard."

"No, you are Costanza Louise Falcorneri of Bensonhurst. You are my cousin – the cousin whom I love very much – whom is more my sister than cousin." Tears coarse down Olivia's ash smudged checks. She reached over and gripped Connie's white dress - "Please remember Connie, please remember -"

Kate leaned down and jerked Olivia's hands from her dress and she slapped Olivia's check – hard – making Olivia's head twist. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DRESS WITH YOUR FLITHY HANDS! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT YOU CAN TOUCH THE DRESS OF A PRINCESS, YOU DIRTY SLUT!"

"Connie -" Olivia began to cry, no more words would come.

"If she doesn't stop twisting and turning – than she is going to tear her stitches out once more." Patrick panted as he tried to hold Olivia down on the bed. "Olivia – it's Patrick, you are safe. I need you to relax. I have to give you a sedative."

Olivia suddenly went limp and Robin quickly handed the shot to her husband and watched as he stuck Olivia's arm with it. He sighed in relief when all the liquid went into the unconscious woman in his and Robin's bed. "This should allow her to sleep restfully for the rest of the night." He handed the empty shot back to his wife.

"She's worried about Kate?" Robin said with a concerned frown - "Perhaps she's reliving the shooting."

Patrick kept a careful study eye on Olivia's waxed face, "No." He firmly said in a quiet voice. "It's more than that."

Robin looked questioning at him – waiting for more. But, Patrick just remained silent as he studied Olivia's face. He knows something that he's not telling me. I have sensed it since Kate's shooting; it has something to do with - Her eyes looked at Olivia and she shook her head. Patrick wouldn't cheat on me – his womanizing days are over. Sides from what I have observed of Olivia Falcorneri she's not the type of woman to move in on someone else's man. She quietly sighed as she tried to piece what was brothering her so much about this situation.

Patrick suddenly stood to his feet and turned to his wife, "She'll be asleep for the rest of the night." He walked over and held out his hand for Robin to take – with one last concerned look down at the fallen woman, Robin took her husband's offered hand and walked with him from the room. She privately decided to work these questions out on her own. With Olivia recovering at the apartment for the next two weeks – she'll be able to get to know the other woman better – than perhaps she could help her with whatever was troubling her.

METRO COURT HOTEL – 'CRIMSON' OFFICE

Kate lifted the phone to her ear and quickly dialed a few numbers, she tapped her pencil on the desk as she waited for someone to pick up. Frowning darkly as she waited for a few seconds, she put her finger on the clicker to end the call. She dialed another number, "I would like a call to be put through to Olivia Falcorneri's suit – suit 1201." She said in a crisp voice.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Falcorneri had checked out last evening." The professional female voice said in a kind voice on the other end.

Her right eye brow rose high on her forehead. "Did she leave a forwarding address?"

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Howard." The female said. "It just say that she checked out."

"May I speak to Mr. Jasper Jax than." Kate said in a irritated voice.

"He has informed the staff that's he's not to be disturb today, Ms. Howard." The female said.

Kate sighed, "Thank you." Without waiting for an answer she hung up the phone with a clatter. She sighed deeply trying to get her emotions under check once more. It wouldn't do too show emotion – especially with Maxi and Lulu just outside of her door.

"Lulu!" She suddenly shouted.

The door burst open a few seconds later and Lulu's freaked out wide eyed faced was there. "Y-yes Kate." She breathed, her hand shaking on the knob of the open door, she felt Maxie's eyes locked on her back.

"Come in and close the door, I don't feel the need for unwanted audience." Kate breathed through her nose looking meaningfully at Maxie – whom had quickly turned her head back to her computer scene. "And don't make a noise of the door." She said not missing the shaking of Lulu's hand.

Lulu sighed as she closed the door making sure that it was shut gently. She was still in too much hot water with Kate to anger her even more. She walked away from the door and stood behind the chair. Her hands gripping the top of the chair.

"Sit down." Kate sighed.

Lulu walked around the chair and sat down, straight and tensely. "What can I do for you Kate?"

"Have you seen Jax today?" Kate asked.

Lulu blinked, "Umm no."

"Have you seen Carly today." Kate asked in the same tone.

"Yes." Lulu said. "She's down in the lobby."

"Doing what?" Kate demanded.

"Manning the front desk." Lulu swallowed.

"I see -" Kate breathed. She nodded. "That will be all Lulu."

Lulu stood to her feet and walked too the door, "Oh and Lulu," She turned to face Kate.

"Thank you for the truth." Kate said raising her right eye brow.

Lulu nodded and turned and left the office. Closing the door behind her. Maxi jumped to her feet and dragged her away from the door, "What did Kate want?" She hissed in her face.

"She just asked about if I saw Jax today and Carly? I told her that I haven't seen Jax – but Carly is down in the lobby manning the front desk." Lulu shrugged.

Maxie pursed her lips, "Fat is going to fly." She shrugged and went back to her desk. "I better get this done, otherwise the fat may be mine own."

Lulu just kept a eye on Kate's door. Trouble was brewing that was for sure – but it wasn't the typical Kate Howard trouble she sensed – no this felt somewhat more serious. More personal – more real.

SONNY'S MANSION

Sonny stared darkly at the French windows – the sun had come up hours ago. He couldn't sleep the night before – mainly he had his ear for the call to go to Olivia – which never came. So in way he was grateful for that – that meant that Olivia was ok. For the moment. He had come downstairs and sat in his chair, behind his desk and just stared out of the windows into the night time. He barely noticed when the sun had come up.

Things came flying at him at top speed – most of his past with Olivia and Connie. So much that he hadn't realized that was going on than – that now he wished he could go back and change. Than suddenly something that Kate had said to him – the day before he married Claudia came too mind. Kate knows the truth about Dante – and she willing kept it from him. She should have told him when she had come back into his life – after learning about his reaction about Christiana. She knew him better than too think that she could lie to him. Well Kate will pay for her lies. Pay dearly.

"Have you even slept last night?" Claudia asked walking into the living room from the staircase. She lifted one perfect right eye brow.

Sonny just simply continued to stare in front of him.

Claudia walked forward and leaned forward on the desk – her face up close to her husbands. "I asked you question, Sonny."

"How dare you make me send Olivia out when she wasn't properly healed yet." Sonny said in a calm voice – dead calm.

"Are we back on that bitch again -" Claudia sighed as she pushed back from the desk. She turned and walked and sat down on the couch, in the middle. She lifted her right hand to check her nails – showing that she was quite bored with the subject on hand – that she wasn't going to discuss the Falcorneri bitch any longer.

"What was one of the things I said was a condition in our so called marriage." Sonny stared at the stare woman.

"That I'm to be respectful to your friends -" Claudia spoke through her teeth, "Even towards Kate Howard and Olivia Falcorneri."

"You didn't full fill your promise." Sonny seethed standing to his feet.

"I never made any promises." Claudia said looking up into Sonny's eyes. She leaned back. "Sides that bitch was snooping through your things."

"She was looking at a photo of my kids." Sonny said rushing over to the said photo and picked it up. He looked down at the smiling Micheal, Morgan and Christiana Danta should be included in this picture. Perhaps one day he will. No, Sonny, don't think that way. You have to protect Dante and Olivia, in order to do that you can't lay claim to Dante. "She just wanted to look at a picture," His eyes looked up and into Claudia's smirk. His anger coarse through his system.

"She wasn't ready to leave yet -" He breathed trying to control his temper. He could feel his headache trying to over come him. He had to fight this headache – it wouldn't do to allow it to run through his system otherwise he would tell his current wife – whom truly was his enemy something that she should never know. He prayed to Emily's spirit to help calm him down.

"She said she was fine, she walked out of the house on her own. She didn't even let Max or Milo drive her anywhere." Claudia said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you know that she tore out her stitches last evening and she's now at the Drake's apartment recovering. That she's fighting for her very life in a small apartment." Sonny demanded slamming his right hand on the table.

"She should be in the hospital." Claudia said with a shrug. "Sides who cares, it's non of our business." She tilted her head, "How do you know about this? Did the famous Patrick Drake inform you? Is he now on your pay roll."

"I happened to come upon Olivia in the park last evening – she was laying across a bench almost unconsciousness but trying to clutch her side. The side of her stab wound. When I reached her I could tell that she had torn many stitches – her side was pretty much covered in blood. I managed to get her in my arms before she passed out. I rushed her to the Drakes." Sonny said in a steel tone.

"Well she's being taking care of now." Claudia said with a frown, "Although from what you said, I don't know why she isn't in the hospital."

"She doesn't want her family to know - as you fully well know." Sonny looked into his wife's eyes.

"I have wondered about that." Claudia put her right finger underneath her check, her eyes lifted and spite entered her eyes, "Perhaps our lowly street urchin Olivia actually has something to hide."

Sonny grabbed Claudia's hand and jerked it away from her chin, her eyes widen in surprise and fear. He leaned forward where his face almost touched hers, "Olivia is off limits to you, from now and for good. If I hear one word against her or about her coming from your lips, than you will have me to deal with."

Claudia read what she had too read in Sonny's eyes and just silently nodded. "I'll leave your lover alone." She softly said.

Sonny just pushed Claudia away from him and turned and stormed from the living room. Banging the door closed behind him. Claudia had a light in her eyes. Perhaps once she figured out where Jerry had hidden all the DVD's that tied her to Michael's shooting and she destroyed them, than she would find out all she needed to know about Olivia Falcorneri. Sonny didn't frighten her one bit with his silent threats – she had his number now. She just had too wait till she was in the clear before she could use the information to her advantage.

Johnny would be in charge of the business very soon, it will be the Zacchara and the Corinthos organization. Johnny will be the number one mob boss of all time.

THE HAUNTING STAR

Jax walked over to the bar and sat down. "Ok Luke, why were you making a pass at Olivia Falcorneri?" His right eye brow rose high on his forehead.

"I'm telling you, Jax, it wasn't me she was kissing." Luke said with a shake of his head.

"Your mouth was on her mouth, your tongue was in her mouth. So you tell me if that's not the two of you kissing than what the hell is it!" Jax demanded in a heated voice.

"She pulled me into a heated and passionate surprise kiss. Man, what was I apposed to do, push her away. I mean come on, she's is one desirable young woman." Luke blew out of his mouth, "I'm getting on in years where young women won't want to throw themselves at me."

Jax stood to his feet with hands clenched.

"I'm deeply in love with Sparky, Jax. I didn't take advantage of it. She offered to bed me, but I said no. She pulled me into a kiss – I lost my head for a moment. But once my senses came back to me – quickly might I add – I pulled away." Luke said in a steady voice.

"What did you say to make her go running out of here without her coat!" Jax seethed.

"I never got a chance to say anything. She took one look at me and than bolted." Luke said. "Whomever has a firm hold on her heart – must have done a real number on that little lady." He frowned.

Jax sighed deeply and lowered his eyes. He lifted them once more, "Thank you Luke." With that he turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Anytime, anytime." Luke said as the front door closed behind Jasper Jax. A curious light came to his eyes as he thought of this man whom had married his oldest niece, he wondered what Jax's true interest was in Olivia Falcorneri was.

METRO COURT – FRONT LOBBEY

Kate stepped up to the desk, "We need to talk now."

"Sorry busy." Carly looked up. "I have a business to run after all." She sneered, "Unlike you apparently."

Kate folded her arms across her chest, "Have you seen Jax lately?"

"After my husband again." Carly said lifting her right eye brow. Her face harden even more and her blue eyes stared Kate down.

"I was just wondering if he knew that Olivia had checked out last night. Sudden like." Kate said, "Perhaps I should ask you if you know anything about this?"

"I am surprised that you are so interested in your cousin's movements, Kate, after all you don't give damn about your own family." Carly said with a thin line on her lips. She had been taken surprise by the news that Olivia had checked out the evening before. Granted Sonny was footing the bills – as far as she knew Olivia hadn't been planning on leaving Port Charles. From what she had gathered about Olivia Falcorneri – she was all about family. There would be no way in hell Olivia would leave Port Charles without getting Connie to admit that she was part of the Falcorneri family.

Than where the hell was Olivia? Why has she checked out of the hotel. She never minded before Sonny footing the bill – something was wrong. Very wrong. But hell if she would help Kate find Olivia – last thing she heard Kate and Olivia were in a fight. Lulu had told her that Kate had gone to far with her cousin in public and Olivia had rushed away too it. Whenever Carly had spotted Olivia she had been in a in a weird fame of mood – never wanted to sit down and share a drink with her. Carly had gone to Jakes a few times in hopes on finding her friend – but nothing.

"You have seen Olivia recently." Kate said looking into Carly's eyes.

"Sorry can't help you." Carly said with a smirk as her right eye brow rose. "Though I must say your cousin is finally getting smart."

"Oh." Kate said.

"Yeah she finally got it through her head and heart that she's better off without you, Connie." Carly walked away from the woman before she could speak. She had ideas of her own on who might have a clue on where Olivia went off too.

THE PARK

Carly found Jax sitting on a park bench. He was absently running his hands on the seat space next to him. She sat down next to her husband, "Did you know that Olivia Falcorneri checked out last night?"

"Oh." Jax said not turning to face her.

"It's curious." Carly said leaning into her husband, "Just curious."

Jax remained silent as he turned to face his wife.

"You can't be the one to always protect women whom have anything to do with Sonny." Carly said softly. "She's a strong woman, she can take care of herself."

Jax sighed deeply, "Not this time."

Carly frowned. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. But something mob related." Jax said and shook his head, eyes glaring angrily. "Once I get a line on her than I'll take her somewhere safe."

"You don't even know where she is?" Carly said in surprise and shock. Her chin jetted out, "You checked her out of the hotel."

"I had too." Jax said in a steel voice.

"That's not up too you." Carly said with a shake of her head. "You haven't even given her the chance to make her own decision." She put a hand on his forearm. "You have gone to far this time Jasper Jax, too far."

"I'm doing what's best." Jax said standing up and walking away from her.

Carly just simply watched her soon to be ex husband walk away – she had moved absently minded over to his spot and her hand began to play at the exact spot that Jax's had. She pursed her lips and frowned as her head turned to the right. Her eyes lowered as she simply watched her hand play around and around in circles. She paused as she looked and saw the color of patch that was on the bench, a different color than the green paint. Was it? Could it be? It could just be paint.

Leaning forward she looked more closer at the spot, it was small – but big enough for her to have noticed. It wasn't paint. Hell. It was dried blood. Why haven't the park workers cleaned this off? It must have been at least less than twenty fours since someone or some animal had dropped it. She sat up once more, she had a gut feeling.

JASON'S PENTHOUSE

Jason opened the door and found Sonny on the other side.

"We need to talk." Sonny said walking into the penthouse without Jason stepping aside.

Jason closed the door and turned around to face his former best friend and boss. "What's going on, Sonny? I'm pretty much busy at the moment."

"Tell me about Sasha's death." Sonny said sitting down in Jason's black leather chair that was close to the fireplace.

"I met her at the dock, questioned her about Sam. Before she could tell me about where she stashed her, a shot was fired and she was shot in the back. Dead on impact." Jason rattled off. He folded his arms across his chest. "If that is all."

"No that isn't all." Sonny said raising his right eyebrow. "Tell me what Sasha did to Jake."

"Jake isn't any of your business." Jason said in a steel hard voice.

"Sasha stabbed Olivia." Sonny said in a steady voice. "Olivia is the mother of my oldest son, Dante. The son that I can never claim or have any part of because of the business."

Jason sighed and moved closer to the couch and chairs. "I'm listening."

"I know you took care of the Russians, and I fully am aware that we would' t have had the Russians try to start a mob war if I didn't gun down Karpov." Sonny said.

"Why are you here, Sonny?" Jason asked.

"I want you to protect Olivia for me. I don't trust the Zacchara's. But I do trust you." Sonny's lips quirked, "After all you do have my business.

Jason nodded. "Give up the Zacchara's."

"Give my business back to me." Sonny said.

Jason shook his head. "You know I can't do that."

"Than we are still at the same impasse." Sonny stood up. "Olivia is at the Drakes, she's recovering from the original stab wound – and having all the stitches torn out of her." With that he left Jason's penthouse.

THE DRAKES APARTMENT

Robin opened the door and found Sonny on the other side. "She had a rough night -" She said as Sonny stepped in and to the right side. She closed the door behind her. "She's fine now – it was just the fervor talking. We gave her a sedate. She's still sleeping – but she should be coming around any time now."

"Has she said anything?" Sonny asked locking eyes with his friend.

"Just kept talking about Connie." Robin said her hands going to her back pockets of her jeans. "She kept begging Kate to become Connie again and to come back to her family once more."

Sonny sighed. "Has anyone else been here besides Matt and Elizabeth?"

"No. But mom and dad are going to be coming later today." Robin said. "They are international super spies, Sonny, they know how to keep things secret." She said on Sonny's dark looks. "Relax, Sonny, Olivia is quite safe where she is."

Sonny nodded and went to the bedroom.

Robin just silently watched her friend leave her sight and promised herself that she would get to the bottom of this.

END CHAPTER THREE


	5. Finding Out The Way Things Lay

DRAKES APARTMENT – BEDROOM

Her eyes slowly opened and she closed them again. She couldn't bare all the light that suddenly had hit her square center – and the room had been spinning around – crazy like – kaleidoscope vision. Like being in the fun house with several disco balls above swinging madly around. She tried to breath evenly but she felt the bile rise in her throat.

She gasped as she suddenly felt her body suddenly jerk up, strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she just opened her mouth and allowed the bile to leave her mouth. She felt herself get weaker do to the retching that she was doing. If it wasn't for the strong arms that were holding her than she would have fallen backwards and chocked on the bile that kept spewing out of her.

She moaned as she weakly leaned into the hard firm chest as her stomach finally realized that it was empty of all the vile poison things that had been swimming around inside. Her arms wrapped weakly around the arms that were around her, reaching a strong back.

She felt a cool hand on her hot face, pushing away her wet hair. She just relaxed and trusted this person to be her strength. She just gathered the strength that she felt was oozing from this essence.

"I got you now." A soft whisper entered her right ear. She sighed deeply as she got herself back together.

KATE HOWARD'S MANSION

Kate put the phone to her ears as she tapped her foot waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello." A male voice barked into her ears.

"Hello Vito," She said in a firm emotionless voice.

"Connie." Vito breathed out.

"Kate." She replied firmly.

"Yeah whatever." Vito sighed deeply on his end. "What is it you want, Connie, I mean you haven't called in what has it been now – oh yes twenty five years." He sniffed loudly in her ear.

"I just wanted to see if Olivia has spoken to you recently is all." Kate said.

"My sister calls almost every day, she at least has family royalty after all." Vito sneered.

"Has she called yesterday or today?" Kate asked.

"You two fighting again." Vito asked in some annoyance. "If that's the case than I'm not going to give you any information about Olivia. As if you deserve or care for information." With that he hung up on his cousin.

Kate just listened to the dial tone ringing in hear ears. Her lips thinned as she lowered the phone and hit END. She tossed the cell onto the couch. "So Olivia hadn't been in connect with the family back home." She walked over to the fireplace and started to fiddle with the pictures on it.

METRO COURT – CARLY'S SUIT

"Hey mom." Carly looked up as Morgan came to stand in front of him.

"Hey honey." She smiled into her youngest son's eyes. She held out her hand for him - "Come here you."

Morgan took his mother's offered hand in his and he stopped in front of her. "Why are you so worried?" He looked straight in her eyes. "It doesn't seem like it's about Michael, dad, Jason or even Jax."

"It's grown up stuff, hon, nothing truly to concern yourself about. Just your ol' mom worried about a friend of hers is all." Carly sighed.

"Which friend?" Morgan tilted his head to the right.

"Just a new friend." Carly said.

"Olivia Falconeri. Kate Howard's cousin from dad's old neighbored." Morgan said in a knowing voice. "I may be a kid, mom, but I do keep my ears open. Michael taught me that."

Carly sighed and pulled her son into a hug, "I'm happy that you keep your ears open, son, you will do well by doing that." She pulled her youngest son away from him, "But you know that it's not always safe for people to realize that you keep your ears open, there are people out there, enemies of your father and Jason who want to hurt you, your brother and sister." She looked deeply into her son' s eyes. "You are old enough now to realize that you don't get to live a normal life like any other kid."

"Mom I know all this – you, dad and Jason have been reminding me since the day I was born. Even when Jax was living with us – I knew that I couldn't have a normal and safe childhood. Even with Jasper Jax as my step father." Morgan said with a slight shrug. "It's ok. I'll just deal with all the body guards and threats. I have too be strong – I am on my own now."

Carly sighed and leaned forward and kissed her son's right check. "I'm sorry Morgan, for the life that I chose for you."

"I'm glad to have you as my mom and dad as my dad." Morgan whispered in her ears. "I'm also glad to have Jax as my step dad."

Carly leaned back and tried to hide the tears from her son – but no such luck.

"When is Jax coming home, mom? I mean it's silly that he's living in the hotel and we are living in the hotel – and yet we have different suits and different floors from him." Morgan sighed, "I wish we can go back home, I don't always like dealing with all these people whom are staying at the hotel. I can't go into the lobby and act like it's my own living room – too many strangers are there." He sighed deeply.

"It's hard to be at the house right now – honey – too many memories of Jax is there." Carly lifted her right eye brow. "Perhaps it's time to sell it and buy a new home."

"No!" Morgan backed away from his mother with fear in his eyes. He turned and rushed out of the suit. The door slamming shut.

Carly sighed as she closed her eyes – she hadn't really meant what she said. She would never dream of selling her house – truly the first house she had ever owned in her own name. Too many fond memories of Jax was wrapped up in that house – a few special memories of Sonny also. But mostly that house was truly her and Jax's dream home. She had to get the family back there – all of them, her, Morgan, Jax and Michael. She would make it happen – she was going to have her family back again.

DRAKES' APARTMENT – BEDROOM

Her eyes opened and she realized whose arms she was in, whose scent she was smelling. She tried to remove herself but she felt so weak – why did she feel so damn weak. Now of all times. This wasn't good.

"Hey now, Liv, it's ok." He said as he softly and gently lend her back, till she was laying back against the pillows.

"W-where am I?" Olivia chocked out weakly.

"You are at the Drake apartment. You have been here all night." Sonny said keeping one hand over her arm.

"I gotta get out of here, they just got married." She lifted her head, than she winched in pain and she fell back onto the pillow.

"You are not going to get out of this bed – not until the Doctor Drakes tell you that you may. You had managed to tear out all your stitches last night – I brought you here because I knew you didn't want to be checked into the hospital. Seeing how Patrick all ready knew your situation – I brought you too him."

"I was at the Haunting Star I wanted to win more money from Luke Spencer." Olivia frowned suddenly as the memory came rushing back. "Shit." She breathed out.

"What happened? Why were you running? Because I know that you were running, because you wouldn't have torn out all your stitches – the day before they were going to come out." Sonny frowned deeply.

Olivia remained silent.

"Now isn't the time to keep things from me, Olivia Falcorneri." Sonny said in a slightly harsh voice.

Olivia frowned and barked out, "I don't answer to you, Sonny Corinthos! What I do is my own damn business. If I feel like a run with a side full of stitches than I'll have a damn run." She suddenly closed her eyes as a wave of pain ran up and down her body. She couldn't keep the moan from bursting forth.

"I'm sorry." Sonny said in a quiet voice. He removed his hand from her own and gently uncovered her. He ran his hand over her silk nightgown and was relieved that the stitches were still tightly stitched. He looked up to find her brown eyes looking at him – in wonder and confusion. "I didn't mean to make you upset, and I just wanted to check to make sure that we didn't do any more damage. Patrick would kill me if the stitches got torn out again."

"I would love to see that – the amazing doctor Patrick Drake be the one to kill the mob boss Michael Sonny Corinthos." Olivia couldn't help but quirk.

"If I have to be killed – than Patrick would be the best one for the job." Sonny joked back. He was relieved that her quick wit humor was back. He covered her body up once more – she had to remain warm after all. Her color was still too pale too his liking and he hadn't missed the shaking that her body had while the covers were off of her thin body. "There now, that must feel better."

"Much." Olivia said with a slight sigh. She eyed him closely – well as closely as she could with her blurry eyes, "One question that I must ask, whom changed me into one of my own nightgowns?" She hadn't missed the fact that she was wearing her favorite pale rose silk long nightgown.

"I went to your hotel room yesterday – I packed some of your clothes, mostly silk nightgowns to help ease the itching from the stitches. Plus some cotton ones for when you are able to put them on. I also packed some jeans and shirts – for when you are able to wear them again." Sonny said. "I put your favorite lotion by your bed – like you had at the hotel – and I put your two pictures frames there also."

Olivia's eyes widen in shock as she quickly turned her eyes to her pictures – of her and Dante of course. The one of Dante when he was just a few months old, and the other was taken a few months before she had come to Port Charles. Her breath caught in her throat – Sonny had seen these pictures – he had laid eyes on Dante, his son – shit. This was not good. Not good at all. Ok, Dante doesn't look like Sonny – perhaps he didn't feel the connection to Dante through the picture – she just prayed that was the case. Other wise there would be hell to pay if Sonny knew that she kept his son, his child, his flesh and blood from him.

Sonny silently waited for Olivia's thoughts to play out – he hadn't missed the freaked out expression that came to her eyes as she turned them to the pictures. He wanted to reassure her that he would have no part in Dante's life – that their son would be safe from his way of life. But he held himself tightly in – what good would it do for Olivia if he openly acknowledge that he knew the truth? His face remained impassive as she slowly looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You have a beautiful son, Olivia. You never looked more beautiful than when you were holding the baby," He said in a calm and steady voice.

"Thank you, Sonny." Olivia said in a calm and steady voice. She breathed in relief, Sonny didn't know. She was in the clear. Her right eye brow rose, "You never answered my question of whom changed me into my nightgown."

"I did." Sonny said eyes twinkling.

Olivia sighed and blushed. "Why am I not surprised. Did you have a good look? " Her right eye bow rose.

"I must admit I had missed the site of you, Liv. It's been a long time. But the years have treated you good, very good." Sonny said as he leaned back in the chair and smiled.

"Pig." Olivia snorted through her nose.

Sonny chucked. He turned serious once more as he leaned forward and put his hand over hers once more, "Is there anything you need? Are you in pain, I can get Patrick to come and give you something for it."

"I'm fine." Olivia said in a firm voice.

Sonny sighed deeply, "Don't play tough girl on me, Liv, you were stabbed pretty deep and wide, you had all your stitches torn away. You almost bleed too death. You are hooked up to a heart machine -" He paused as her eyes turned and looked at the machine for the first time.

Olivia licked her dry lips. Shit. This wasn't good. Not good at all. How the hell did she get herself into this mess. She thought back to the day before – she had been outside of Sonny's coffee house talking too Dante on the phone, she had a headache than, but she thought it was due to her trying to reason with her stubborn son. Than she ended up at the Haunting Star she had a pain in her side – but that wasn't new – her stab wound still ached from time to time. She had pushed Luke Spencer into a heated kiss – he broke it and she realized that it wasn't Sonny she had been kissing – she had rushed out of the small gambling house, without her coat – she had started to run top speed once she had hit the side walk. She stopped suddenly in the park – in a clearing with park benches – she had gripped her side as she made her way to a bench – she sat down sideways and lowered her hand from her side – only too find blood on it, she quickly looked down and saw the blood oozing and spreading across her blue shirt. She knew that she had torn some stitches, the pain became over coming and she couldn't stay alert much longer – than strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she was lifted into a strong firm chest and the words "I will get you to Patrick", was spoken before she passed out.

"So I tore out all my stitches huh?" She asked with a sigh. "It must have been worse than I originally thought – otherwise why would I need a heart machine and two IVS'." She frowned as she noticed two IVS'. One was fluid that she knew was helping her during the time that she couldn't eat or drink. But the other one worried her because she saw blood slowly going through the tubes and into her system. "How did Patrick know my blood type?"

"He took a sample when you were first stabbed, he figured it would do good to have your blood type on file – seeing how you are going to be staying in Port Charles for a while." Sonny said with a slight sigh.

"Figures." Olivia said with sigh, her eyes closed and than opened again. "Thanks by the way." She closed her eyes and feel into a peaceful sleep.

Sonny just watched her sleep.

METRO COURT – FRONT LOBBY

Alexis walked through the lobby looking for Jax, they had an appointment to go over the divorce – property and interest that is. But Jax was no where to be found. He hadn't showed up at the appointed place and time – he hadn't brothered to call her. She frowned – she had other things on her plate that day – she didn't have time to chase him down and discuss one of her least favorite person – Carly.

Speaking of the bitch – she was standing right at the front desk working on the computer. Pursuing her lips she walked up to the counter, "Can you inform Jax that I'm here to see him."

Carly looked up, "Jax isn't here right now."

"Where is he than!" Alexis demanded in a harsh voice.

"That's non of your business, Alexis." Carly said in a hard voice, her blue eyes hardening even more.

Alexis tilted her head, "What's going on, Carly?" She asked in a firm voice. She hadn't missed the look in Carly's eyes before she carefully and quickly masked it. It was a look of deep concern – and it wasn't concern for the normal things – for once it wasn't concern for Sonny or Jason. Perhaps something has happened to Jax.

"Like I said a moment before, Alexis, it's non of your business. I'll inform Jax that you are looking for him." With that Carly turned and walked away – back straight and head high.

Alexis sighed deeply and turned around and ran into Diane. "Hello Diane, are you here to discuss the divorce with Carly?" She thinning smiled at her friend.

"No, I'm actually here to speak with you Alexis." Diane said. She nodded her head towards the couches and the chairs that were closets to the doors. The two friends walked over to the area and sat down on the couch, leaning sideways so she could speak softly, "What is this I hear about a stabbing that took place a week ago on the docks."

Alexia's eyes widen in surprise. "What stabbing?"

"Apparently Kate Howard's cousin, Olivia, was out on the docks when Sasha was there, apparently Sasha just up and decided to stab Olivia." Diane hissed. "Kate has no idea about her cousin's stabbing, Olivia refused to go to the hospital. Some reason to protect her family from rushing to Port Charles."

"Apparently Olivia got Patrick Drake to take her to Sonny's and stitch her up. Apparently Sonny's hmmm wife, Claudia and she shared some words. Apparently Claudia managed to get Sonny to kick Olivia out of the house before she was mostly healed." Alexis's head had moved closer to Diane's side in the middle of this lecture.

"Apparently Olivia managed to tear out ALL her stitches last night – a day before they would have been removed. Apparently Sonny found her on a park bench and managed to get her to Patrick and Robin's apartment – where she is today recovering from the restricting that Patrick had to do." Diane sighed, "Apparently Sonny has gone to Jason to ask for protection for Olivia. Apparently Sonny doesn't trust the Zacchara's to do the job – so he went to Jason." She closed her mouth, she was done with her say.

"What does this have to do with me?" Alexis asked softly.

Diane raised her eye bow, "I'm surprised you have figured out the key factor to this story." Her hands folded across her chest and waited for her friend to figure things out on her own.

Alexis quickly ran the facts through her mind – than she replayed them few speeds slower – than she replayed that at a slower pace – than she replayed that at a thought a second. Her eyes widen and the mists cleared. "Shit." She breathed out.

"Exactly." Diane said with a firm nod.

"Don't tell me that Sonny knows the truth." Alexis sighed.

"Not only does Sonny know the truth – he has decided to keep the fact from Olivia herself. So she has no idea that Sonny knows and he wants to keep it that way." Diane said with a half smirk. But than her mouth turned into a frown. "You know that this could blow up in his face right?"

Alexis nodded her head. "Damn."

Diane stood up and left the hotel leaving her stunned friend behind. She had stated her business and knew that Alexis would take the needed steps.

DRAKES' APARTMENT – BEDROOM

Sonny leaned forward as he noticed Olivia's eyes began to open slowly up, "Nice and slow now. Don't have to rush it." His hand reached over and he put his hand on her check.

"I'm not a baby you know, Sonny." Olivia said in a weak amused annoyed voice. She managed to open her eyes and allowed her vision to clear – at least she didn't feel the need to vomit this time. The nap that she had taken helped her – a lot. She was back in control of her emotions – well at least the ones concerning her love for Sonny Corinthos.

"That's the Olivia that I know – always ready with a quick barb." Sonny said with a chuckle. "You had me worried for a while, Liv, real worried." He sighed deeply as her locked with his own. "You still have me worried, but I know that you are going to be right as rain again, if your barbs are still coming as quickly as they have been."

"Does Connie know?" Olivia suddenly asked.

Sonny shook his head, "No. The only people who know are me, Patrick, Robin, Elizabeth Webber, Matt Hunter, Anna Devaine, and Robert Scorpio. Anna and Robert know because they have come to visit with Emma."

Olivia sighed, "Are Elizabeth and Matt trustworthy?"

"Yes. Elizabeth more so because of her past relationship with Jason, and Matt because he's Patrick's younger half brother." Sonny said nodding firmly. "I trust them."

"Thats enough for me than." Olivia sighed.

"Just so you know I asked Jason to put you under his protection." He held up a hand as she opened her mouth too speak, "I know you went to Jason the night the coffee shop got burnt down, just for that need." He sighed, "I'm just wondering why you haven't asked Jason after I pulled you out."

"I figured that I didn't need the protection after all." Olivia said in firm but quiet voice, she winced. "I was wrong."

"You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Sonny said with a deep frown.

"Didn't realize that the docks wasn't a free place to make a phone call." Olivia said in a rough voice. "This is America after all – the land of freedom."

"The Russians didn't know that." Sonny said in a dead pan voice.

"The mob doesn't know that!" Olivia chocked out – before she could say more she cried out in pain.

Sonny jumped to his feet and held both of her shoulder's down onto the bed, he was worried that if she started to jerk and twist about, than her stitches would come undone again.

The door banged open and Patrick rushed in. "Get out of the way, Sonny, let me tend to my patient." He said in a hard firm voice.

Sonny stepped aside as Patrick touched Olivia, he was relieved to see that Olivia stopped moving so Patrick could give her another dose of the sedative. "What the hell happened?" He breathed out after Olivia allowed the drug to take over and she had fallen asleep.

"We were just talking, and than she suddenly started to jerk and twist in pain." Sonny said never taking his eyes off of Olivia's face.

"It's time you left Sonny, I don't want her to be so disturbed that it will interrupt in this time of her recovery. If she reacts to the pain in this fashion anymore – than it will be that much longer before she's healed. That much longer before she will be able to sit up even." Patrick said looking at the side of Sonny's face. "You are upsetting my patient and I have to ask you to leave."

"As you wish." Sonny said in a firm voice as he bent down and gently kissed Olivia's lips, "I'll be back." He whispered. He stood straight and turned to Patrick, "Thank you again, Patrick."

Patrick simply nodded and turned back to do a check on Olivia's stitches. Sonny left the room and said his good byes to Robin, Anna and Robert who were staring wide eyed in his direction. He left the apartment.

END CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'll clue you all in on where I'm going with this story. I have Olivia at the Drakes for two weeks because I want Olivia to bond with Robin and Emma, I want Olivia too see the problems that Robin is having bonding with Emma. She along with Patrick will soon learn that Robin may be suffering from post p. as GH is going to be going that road with Robin.
> 
> Anna and Robert aren't going to leave Port Charles, like they did on the show. How can I send off two people whom are so closely finding their way back into each other arms. Robert is still recovering from cancer, and he may have some set backs later on in the story. They will play a major role in Olivia's story also.
> 
> Pretty much everyone who has any dealings with Sonny will know about Olivia's stabbing – without telling Olivia that they know of course. All expect for Kate. Alexis is going to play a major role in Olivia's story due to the fact that she herself had tried to keep Sonny's child from him – just as Olivia is trying to do.
> 
> Carly knows about the stabbing – but she doesn't know the truth about Dante. She and Jax are going to get a divorce – sorry I know that shippers want them together (especially as they are going to be together on GH) … but for the sake of this story I need them to be legally divorced. She's going to be a full supporter of Jax and Olivia's romance … weird I know … but it will work I promise you.
> 
> Sonny and Jason are slowly going to come back to the way they were – without Jason giving Sonny back his business. But expect Claudia to of course work at destroying their friendship and make them mortal enemies as always. Claudia will play a major role in Olivia's story by her doing a background check on Olivia – and using the information to destroy the other woman. That's what Claudia does after all.
> 
> Everyone is going to be angry at Kate for most of this story …. they have too because Kate is so emotional withdrawn – and they just can't understand why she can't accept Olivia back into her life and heart. But Kate does redeem herself – so don't worry I won't be totally hard on her. Much.
> 
> Alan and Emily's spirits will play heavily in this story. Not only just for Tracy and Sonny. But, I'll leave that as a sweet surprises for you.


	6. Harsh Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the whole interaction between Jax, Carly and Olivia during the week of 1-7-1-9 of 2009. GH is finally giving a lovely trio. And I don't mean sexual … yeah, Jax is trying – key word here Jasper Jax, T-R-Y-I-N-G to do his "player" moves on Olivia – and she had the most beautiful moment when she tells him that he can't play her.
> 
> I also loved …. absolute loved Olivia's scenes with Carly – how Olivia reassured that she was just a employee of Jax and nothing more. That she would never do anything to destroy her friendship with Carly. I'm so glad that GH is finally giving Carly a good and loyal girl friend. She needs one – she hadn't had one whom she could truly count on and trust since Country. Carly's friendship with Olivia will build more character and bring out a more softer side of Carly.
> 
> I just knew that GH wouldn't destroy Olivia's character by having her fall for Jax's 'player' moves and allow herself to fall into his bed. She's hopelessly in love with Sonny still – and it doesn't seem like Olivia would hurt a friend just to bed a guy. She's not Kate, she may be from the same family – but we all know that Kate Howard, I think I'll call her Connie here – has the morality of a alley cat – with her upper ways and her way of looking down on people. Yeah Olivia had or perhaps still has been around with her fair share of men – but at least Olivia truly has morals and she respects her body.
> 
> I'm glad that GH went back to the hint of Olivia's character when they hit it during her now classic church fight with Kate; before Kate walked down the isle.

DRAKES APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

Things had been peaceful in the one bedroom apartment that their daughter had been living in with her new husband, and new daughter. Even with an unexpected guest in their bed. Until suddenly a cry of pain came out of the bedroom. Patrick had jumped to his feet – thankfully Emma was sleeping peacefully in her crib – in her closet bedroom – the door was open so the grandparents could still ooh and ahh over their sweet granddaughter. They had all jumped to their feet as Patrick rushed to the bedroom and they could hear everything that Patrick and Sonny had said – it was that quiet. Within minutes Sonny had walked out and silently nodded to them, and left the apartment.

The door shutting silently broke the silence.

With a deep sigh Robin offered her parents their seats once more. Neither one of them took it. "So that's our drama for the next few weeks." She tried to break the tension that had developed since the whole thing had happen – last night – no the week before when the original stabbing had taken place.

"Whom is this Olivia Falcorneri?" Robert asked in a harsh voice, his hands wrapping tightly across his chest. "Why isn't she in the hospital as she should be? What is her connection with Sonny? Why is she recovering here in your home … and not at Sonny's?!"

"Robert ..." Anna started in her tight British accent. She was concerned about this situation herself – but she trusted her daughter and her new son in law. She knew that neither one of them would willing invite danger into their home with their new daughter.

"She's Kate Howard's cousin … Kate Howard is actually Connie Falcorneri – both Falcorneri cousins are from Bensonhurst – Sonny's old neighbored. Sonny dated Olivia back in high school – dumped her and went out with Connie. When he got more into the street life Connie decided to leave the neighborhood and go to Princeton – where she legally changed her name to Kate Howard. Olivia remained behind as both Connie and Sonny left. Matter of fact no one in Port Charles knew about Olivia – until Kate and Sonny's missed wedding." Robin licked her lips, tucking her hands into her jeans pockets. "Olivia was down at the docks when Sasha – the dead Russian mob lawyer – decided to stab her. Olivia begged Patrick not to take her to the hospital – mainly to keep the rest of the Falcorneri's from coming to Port Charles – so Patrick brought her to Sonny's."

Robert's right eye brow had began to raise and fall as his daughter was speaking. He wanted to break in – but he wanted her to finish with this dictation of hers. His questions would come later.

"Sonny's new wife, Claudia Zacchara, decided to take upon herself to pretty much kick Olivia out of his house – before Olivia was even somewhat healed." Robin's voice had harden and her eyes slanted as she got to this part of the dictation. She didn't realize that she had fire blazing from her eyes. "Sonny tried to keep Olivia there – he did – but he knew that Claudia wouldn't let up – so he had to tell Olivia to leave his home." Her lips tighten, "He honestly thought she would go to Kate's house, which is next door to his, and recovery there. But," she sighed deeply. "Olivia didn't. She went to the Haunting Star. After Sonny found her there and told her to go rest – she went back to the Metro Court. Well Sonny has set her up in a small suit."

"How did she end up here?" Anna asked in a gentle voice.

"Sonny found her in the park bleeding to death." Robin said. "He knew she didn't want to go the hospital – that she didn't want her son our her family to know. So he brought her here."

"What was she doing in the park?" Robert demanded.

"Perhaps she was running from something ….. my guess is she's running from her past." Robin said in with a sigh.

Robert and Anna traded glances. "Why doesn't she want her family too worry about her?" Anna asked looking at their daughter once more.

"Olivia was accidentally caught in the fire that burnt most of Sonny's …. sorry Jason's coffee house. She was trapped in the office when the fire started." Robin replied. "She had to order her son, Dante, from coming to Port Charles. She knew that this latest 'accident' would bring not only him, but her brothers, and her aging parents to Port Charles."

Robert pursed his lips. "Still don't see the problem here."

"She's Patrick's patient, dad, and he's honoring her wishes is all." She said in a professional voice, "As I am."

KATE HOWARD'S MANSION

Walking into the living room Kate walked over to the liquor tray, she lifted the Brandy and poured it into the glass to the right of it. She filled it passed the proper mark for drinking from the said glass. She didn't care – not anymore. She set the Brandy bottle back down. Almost knocking the glass over, she picked it roughly up and lifted it to her lips. She stared at the window as she took a long smooth swallow. Lowering the glass a glint of steel was in her eyes.

 

Where the hell are you Olivia? Why are you so bound and determined to hide from me? Your own family – the only freaking family you have in Port Charles. Hell, the only reason why you are in Port Charles is to see, to be with me! Than why the hell aren't you in my face damn it.

Lifting the glass to her lips once more, Kate took another long drink. Her fingers clenched tighter around the smooth surface of the glass. She walked across the room and stood at the window – she looked across the winters snow grounds over to where Sonny's mansion rest.

I know you can freaking hear me Olivia! Ever since you came unwelcoming back into my life – you have invaded my life once more. Where are you hiding? I know you haven't returned to your home, so you are somewhere here in Port Charles still. Where ….

"I'm not going to waste my valuable time worrying about you Olivia! If you are just playing games … thinking I'm going to worry and search until I find your hiding spot – than you are sorry mistaken." Kate softly said as she looked out at the scene … not seeing anything at all.

SONNY'S MANSION – STUDY

"I want everything – and I mean everything that there is on Olivia Falconeri …. no matter how small of detail, I want it." Claudia lowered the phone and slammed it shut. She turned around and began to look quickly around the room – where has Jerry left that DVD that he so annoying hinted at. It had to be in this room – Sonny spent much of his time here. Not just running the business – no he liked to actually relax in this room.

She suddenly snapped her fingers and rushed over to the table next to the couch, the table where Olivia had picked up a picture from the week before. A picture of Kristina, Morgan and Micheal. Of course how very sadistic could Jerry Jax be! She jerked up the picture herself turning it to the back quickly. She carefully loosened the back and slipped it out, her breath caught as she saw the shiny DVD inside. It was smaller than the rest, and she just knew this was the last DVD there was. She took it out and put it in her jacket pocket quickly as she slipped the back, back on the frame. She was just finishing locking it in place when the door opened ….

"What are you doing with that picture." Sonny stormed towards her, jerking the frame from her hands. "I never gave you permission to touch – or even too look at this picture."

"Oh so your lover can get her grimly dirty hands all over it – but I, your wedded wife can't even look at it." Claudia right hand pounded flat down on the table, causing the other pictures to shake and rock.

"You are just my wife in name only, this is business. Not pleasure ville." Sonny hissed. "You may not touch any of my pictures."

Claudia's eyes widen and her right eye brow lifted high, "So your lover get picture privileges." She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, "Fine, but she doesn't get to fuck you in my house!"

"This is my house, and I get to say whom gets fucked here and whom doesn't." Sonny growled.

Claudia's mouth thinned, "So you admit that you have fucked your sweet urchin in this h ..." Sonny suddenly grabbed her right shoulder jerking her forward, her eyes teared up. But she stubbornly refused to show them. She laughed chocking, "So tell me, Sonny, do you picture the slut as she was back in the old days, or how she is now." She smiled, "Oh, let me guess, you actually picture Kate as you are deep inside the slut …. I bet she gets off just listening to you scream Kate's name as you just do down on her."

Sonny's hand tighten on her arm. Claudia leaned forward and gripped his shoulders, "I bet your filthy lover just loves using her body for a man who doesn't even give a damn about her – all that he wants with her is a body that he can image as some other woman – her very own cousin never less."

Sonny's hand reached up and gripped her neck and he pulled her closer to him, their mouths almost touched. "If you ever decide to go down this line again, Claudia, than your life is worthless." He looked into her eyes before he pushed her backwards. He turned and stormed from the room, the oak door slamming behind him.

Claudia had slammed into the coffee table when Sonny had thrown her away, she swung around quickly as he stormed from the room. A smile cake her lips as the walls around the door stopped shaking. Licking her lips she knew that she had her new husband right where she wanted him.

Slipping her hand in her pocket she fingered the DVD … nothing now was stopping her from finally bringing Sonny Corinthos down and getting her beloved Johnny into the most major mob boss that Port Charles, that the entire world has ever seen.

Author's Note: I had to get rid of this whole DVD mystery that Claudia was on because of Jerry. I don't want to deal with the whole hospital crises …. I want to move past that and get Claudia at the point that she can figure out how to use Sonny's feelings for Olivia as his down fall. So no, Kate won't get to watch a Jerry DVD …. so Kate won't have a one up moment with Claudia (that also means no wonderful Olivia moment when she runs towards the fire and burns the DVD (brilliant move on GH writers)).

DRAKE'S APARTMENT – BEDROOM

Anna looked down at the sleeping and very pale young woman in her daughter's bed. She had slipped into the bedroom as Patrick, Robin and Robert were discussing Robert's cancer. She hadn't want to truly dwell on her ex-husband's (and truly her soul mate) medical crises, so she decided to set eyes on her daughter's house guest. What she saw broke her heart. Her heart had all ready reached out to this lost soul when she had first heard the weak and painful cry. When she heard the little that Robin knew about her – she knew that she had to protect this woman. To take this fallen hurt woman under wing – like how she did with Maggie back in Pine Valley.

Olivia's eyes slowly opened and she blinked up into the face of a very blurry woman. "My name is Anna De vane, I'm Robin's mother." The soft British voice said, and Olivia felt a warm hand on her arm.

Licking her lips trying to wet them, "I'm Olivia Falcorneri ." Olivia said as her vision began to clear, the woman's face began to take on sharper and clear features. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours." Anna said sitting in the chair, "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I was talking to Sonny." Olivia said looking from Anna's face and around the room.

"Patrick sent him away, he said that Sonny was causing you to strain yourself." Anna said.

"Sonny wasn't the cause. I was just angry about what happened is all." Olivia said with a deep frown. But than she suddenly turned a slight shade of pink.

"Robin filled us in, her father and I that is." Anna said. "We are highly connected in the government of this country – and a few others – so Ms. Falcorneri if you need any help with the Russians or any other international or even local mob families – than let us know." She had sat up straighter as she was speaking.

Olivia lifted her hand from the bed, "The Russians have left town. I don't foresee any more problems with them." Her mouth lifted, "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It won't happen again."

Anna raised her right eye brow. "There's always a wrong place at a wrong time out in the world, Ms. Falconeri ..."

"Call me Olivia please." Olivia said breaking in.

Anna nodded. "You can call me Anna than. "Like I was saying before, Olivia, there's always going to be -"

Olivia's hand raised once more, "No offense, Anna, but I all ready have a mother. She has taken the time to raise me with enough sense on how to handle wrong place at wrong time moments that life will throw at me." She winced as she felt some stabbing pain in her side.

"May I ask how many of those times have you had – before arriving in Port Charles?" Anna's right eye brow rose.

Olivia smirked, "None." She suddenly moaned.

"I'll get Patrick." Anna got to her feet. "I'm sorry that I brought this up at this point and time." She walked to the door and poked her head out, "Patrick, Olivia needs another dose of the medication."

Patrick got to his feet and walked towards his mother in law. He passed her and stopped at Olivia's side of the bed. He lifted her waist to him and her checked her pulse. Than he checked on her heart beat. He marked it down on the chart before he loaded up the shot with the medication that Olivia needed.

"Patrick," Olivia spoke as Patrick was setting the empty shot down on the tray. Patrick's head turned towards her. "Please call Sonny and inform him that he's welcome to visit me anytime he deems it is necessary."

"No, Olivia, as your doctor, I have to advice against his or anyone else's visits. I can't allow you to be so stressed out that you aggregative your wound so much that the stitches come undone." Patrick said in a hard toneless firm voice.

Anna had stood at the wall too the right of her new son in law as he was tending to his patient. She kept a firm ear open as the two talked. She hadn't missed the note in Olivia's weak tired voice as she spoke Sonny's name.

"Patrick Drake, you do not get to dictate whom I chose and want at my recovery bedside. Now, I know I'm inconveniencing you and your family by being here, and I'm truly sorry for it. But, seeing how I'm laid up, in no way have I planned or wanted this to happen, I am." Olivia's face had become stern and firm as she frowned up into his open brown eyes. "But, I will not have anyone, not you my doctor, or my family decided whom or whom I can see."

"I'm sorry, Olivia, truly I am." Patrick put a hand on her shoulder, "But I don't want those stitches to undo again, and you are all ready still weak from the lose of all that blood. Plus your heart rate isn't as it should be, hence the machines." He shook his head. "It would be against my better judgment to allow any stress at this critical time of your recovery."

"Sonny doesn't stress me out – not seeing truly stress and hurts me." Olivia tried to lean up, but her head fell back on the pillow. Tears rolled freely down her checks, "Please get Sonny to come back." Her eyes closed and she murmured, "I need him close to me. I lo ….."

Patrick covered her with the covers and put his hand on her forehead, "I'll get Sonny back, I promise." He whispered.

Anna stepped from the room before Patrick turned around once more.

THE DOCKS

Sonny stood facing the water, he was standing next to the plank where Nikolas's Spoon island boat always landed. His face was tilted slightly up so the cold air – and the fresh ocean's breeze could overcome him. He breathed in deeply as he felt his temper cool down once more. This was one of his favorite spots on the dock was. There was no mob business done at this spot – he had made sure of this once Jason had joined his business. Sonny knew that Emily, Jason's adopted sister, had designs for Nikolas whom lived on Spoon island. So Sonny let known that the Spoon island boat plank was off limits.

"Beautiful night isn't it."

Sonny's head lowered and turned quickly to where the voice came from, "Emily," he couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes.

"Hello Sonny." Emily's spirit smiled into his eyes.

"I've missed you, Emily," He whispered his hands firmly tucked into his jackets pockets.

"I have always been with you, Sonny, but you couldn't see me until you were ready." She smiled with tears glistening in her brown eyes, "you are ready now."

"Why now and why me? I mean I've not been that important in your life, not like Jason, Nikolas, Monica , Alan, Elizabeth and Lucky. Why have you graced me with your spirit's presence." Sonny turned to face Emily's spirit head on. "I was just in your life and had you in my bed for such a short and sweet moment in time."

"The time was we shared was important to me, Sonny. Besides you are a very important person in Jason's life … even if we hadn't been together during the time of my recovery – I would still come and visit you as my spirit." Emily smiled through the tears that were glistening in her eyes.

"Why now?" Sonny lifted his shoulders and brought them down.

"You need me." She simply said.

Sonny smiled a sad smile as he silently just nodded.

"Are you in love with Olivia?" Emily simply asked.

"I don't know." Sonny truthfully said. "I feel guilty for the way I had treated her back when we were younger. I'm sad that she gotten pregnant by me – and was too afraid to tell me, because of what I had decided to do with my life. I very well knew that she didn't approve or think it was safe to be with a street kid who was on the way to being a gangster." He took a deep sigh.

Emily just listened as Sonny ran on. She knew that he had to get his thoughts and guilt out in the open before she could truly help him sort it all out.

"I knew that I was hurting her when I just used her to get close to Connie, I knew that she had fallen for me and hard. But, I was a wise ass kid and I didn't care much. I knew that she would get over me and move on to her next conquest." Sonny shrugged. "I was a thoughtless kid back than and I wanted to conquest as many girls that I could; Olivia was just another notch on my belt."

"I left her pregnant and alone, and afraid to tell me that I was going to be a father." He huskily said. "I have an grown son; and I missed out on his entire life. I'm going to miss his entire life." He turned away from Emily's spirit.

"You don't have too, Sonny, you can still be part of your son's life. Dante's life." Emily said from behind him, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"No! I can't destroy my oldest boy's life .. not like I have down with his younger siblings. Shit, Michael isn't even my son, and I have destroyed his life." Sonny shook his head, "I'm no good for my kids. Michael, Morgan and Kristina … it's much too late for them. The world knows they are mine so they are going to be targeted for their entire life. But, Dante is safe, as long as I don't claim him."

Sonny turned around to face Emily's spirit when his phone suddenly rang. Emily slowly faded from his sight.

DRAKE'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

"Sonny, Olivia wishes to see you." Patrick said into his phone.

"You don't seem pleased with that, Patrick." Sonny's voice could be heard from the other end, Robin with Emma in her arms just simply watched her husband. She knew that her parents were carefully watching and listening also.

"I don't want her needlessly stressed out. But, it's stressing and hurting her more by keeping you away from her. So against my better judgment, I'm allowing your visitation rights, Sonny." Patrick gripped the phone tighter to his ear. "But, if you kill her, Sonny, than ..."

"Than I'll stay away." Sonny said.

Patrick sighed deeply. "That won't do, Sonny, Olivia wants and needs you to be with her." He licked his lips. "Sonny, I'm sorry for losing my temper, but I'm just stressed out and worried about Olivia. She should be in the hospital."

"She refuses to go." Sonny said.

"Why?" Patrick demanded.

"She doesn't want her family to worry and to come to Port Charles." Sonny simply said.

"This just doesn't fit with her character, Sonny. Olivia is all about family." Patrick quickly replied.

"I'll try to talk some reason into her, Patrick, but I can't promise anything." Sonny said.

Patrick nodded and ended the call. He looked around the room, "What you just heard is part of the doctor – patient confidence act. Matter of fact everything you witness and hear in the next two weeks are part of it."

"Of course." Robert said in a firm voice. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

Anna silently sighed as she recognized the look in her ex – husband's eyes; there is no way in hell he was going to leave this situation alone. Well she was bound and demanded to make sure Robert didn't over strain himself, to make his recovery backslide. She wasn't going to lose Robert, not it, it simply wasn't time. Anna had all ready planned on helping Olivia through whatever she was battling, but now she had to the added concern of Robert's stubbornness. This was going to be fun.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	7. Fights & Delusions

METRO COURT – FRONT LOBBY

Carly looked up to see Jax walking passed the counter towards the front doors, she rushed to meet him. "Jax," putting a hand – a firm hand on his arm, "you won't find her. She's real hidden." She looked into his downcast and bloodshot eyes. "When have you last slept?"

Jax sighed deeply, "I don't need any sleep. She's out there, alone, bleeding, scared – I have to find her. I have to get her to the hospital where she'll be cared for and kept safe." He tried to turn away from his estranged wife too leave once more, but her hand just tighten even harder. "Carly, I have to do this."

"She's safe." Carly softy said, "Sonny has her safe." She full well knew that her ex-husband had found Olivia bleeding in the park, and had the situation under control. She felt Jax stiffen up and he tried to pull away from her, "No, Jax, not this time. You aren't going to rush headlong and try to get into a competition with Sonny – not over this critical issue." She swallowed hard around the lump that had lodged in her throat. "I won't allow it."

Jax looked deeply into her eyes, "You know where Sonny has taken her, why are you so hell bent on causing someone so much pain. She should be in the hospital having doctors whom aren't on Sonny's payroll taking care of her."

"She doesn't want to be in the hospital." Carly shook her head, "I don't know why. But, I do know for some reasons of her own, she doesn't want her family to know about the stabbing." Her lips pursed tightly. Her head tilted, "Come on, Jax, let me get you up to your penthouse, let me take care of you." She smiled softly, "I have a feeling you'll need all the rest when you and Sonny do finally meet ." She managed to slip her arm through her soon to be ex-husband's arm and led him towards the elevators that would zoom up to his penthouse.

METRO COURT – HALLWAY THAT LEADS TOWARDS THE POOL

Kate frowned deeply, and darkly as she watched Carly lead Jax towards the elevator. This was her first site of Jasper Jax in two days – ever since she learned that Olivia had checked out of the hotel. How dare Carly get her claws into him, and drag him off to do her bidding. She wasn't going to have this – not one bit.

She marched over to the couple with her back straight and her head up, "Jax, I need to speak to you. Alone! Now!" She said as she stepped in front of Jax.

"We don't have business to talk about today – everything is going smoothly at Crimson. I need to get some rest – Kate, I'm sorry, but you will have to wait for a little while." Jax said not looking Kate in the eyes, he turned to look at Carly, and pleaded silently for her to take him away.

Carly looked hotly at Kate who refused to step away. If she had to knock the bitch over to get Jax onto the elevator; so be it. She would gladly do it. But, she could sense that Jax wasn't in the mood for a confrontation so she fought back her urge to teach Kate Howard a lesson on street fighting. What a shame. Oh well, there would be another time and place.

Carly gently pulled Jax sideways, and they stepped passed Kate to reach the closed doors of the elevator – Carly reached over, and pushed the button for going up.

"I want to know why Olivia checked out, I want her forwarding address." Kate said from behind them.

Carly felt Jax stiffen. She put some more pressure on his arm – to let him know that he didn't have to answer Kate's questions.

Jax lifted his head, and slowly pulled away from Carly, he turned around to face an angry Kate Howard. "Olivia's business is her own." He said in a tight voice.

"Where has my dear cousin, who refuses to leave Port Charles, without ruining my life, has gone?" Kate clenched her hands at her sides. "I have every right to know what my cousin is up too, Jax, I have every right to know when she will strike next."

"Oh my God, do you hear yourself." Carly snared stepping in between Jax and Kate, her face growing red and her eyes squinting as she glared into Kate's eyes. "Perhaps Olivia doesn't want Sonny footing her bills anymore, so she decided to go to a hotel where she can actually afford the bills on her own. As for her not telling you, Connie, than perhaps Olivia, has finally realized that you don't need to know every single move she makes." She was shaking with rage.

"How dare you tell me something about my own family, Carly, you of all people have no right to talk family to me." Kate leaned forward and poked Carly's shoulder with her right forefinger.

Carly's blue eyes widen and her head jerked back, "I'm more about family, than you will ever be, Connie." She hissed, she felt Jax's hand on her shoulder and she tried to control her temper, before she said something that she shouldn't. Like Olivia's stab wound and her bleeding on the park bench. That wasn't for her to tell the bitch in front of her, it was up to Olivia. If Carly had any say in the matter, than she'll strongly advice Olivia to never tell Connie.

DRAKE'S APARTMENT – BEDROOM

Olivia's hand slowly moved from her side, and touched a warm being – she smiled in her sleep – she knew who's hand it was. She didn't need to be awake to know that he had finally come back to her. He was beside her – he had chosen her. She wanted to open her eyes and smile up into his eyes and finally tell him that she was pregnant with his child – that no matter what sort of life he chose to crave out … she would be right there at his side.

She wasn't going to lose Sonny again – now that he had finally chosen her to be his for all time. She'll prove to him that she would be the perfect wife to him and the mother to his child – children later on in the future. She had. She'll make sure that he will never regret choosing her as his soul mate. She'll follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant being with him. She would gladly become his wife, even through it meant becoming a gangster's wife – and their child a gangster's child. But, she knew that Sonny would love his child very much and would do everything in his power to protect his flesh and blood.

The door opened and Robin stepped into the room, she found Olivia and Sonny sound asleep. Sonny with his head next to Olivia's, and her hand over his at her side. She looked more peaceful than she had since she was brought to the apartment two days previous. It was good to have Sonny by her side. She walked up to the bed and began to check Olivia's statues.

"Sonny," Olivia murmured.

Robin looked over at Sonny, only to see him still sound asleep. "It's not Sonny, Olivia, it's Robin. I'm only checking your pulse." She softy said as she held the other woman's waist in hers.

"Sonny, I have to tell you -" Olivia moaned.

"Tell me what?" Robin asked gently, she finished with the pulse and gently replaced the hand on the bed. She knew that Olivia wasn't even aware of her being in the room – she was somewhere in her own mind. It was the wisest course to pretend to be Sonny, that way Olivia wouldn't get upset and try to twist and turn.

"Sonny," Olivia breathed.

Sonny opened his eyes and slowly reached over and touched her face, Olivia's head turned towards his still with her eyes closed. "I'm here Olivia." He whispered.

"Sonny, I have to tell you -" Olivia breathed.

"I all ready know." Sonny said softly. He leaned forward and put his lips onto her hot forehead, "I all ready know, Liv, and it's all right."

"I have to tell you -" Olivia moaned. "I have to tell you -"

"It's quite all right, Liv, I know. It's all right." Sonny shushed her with his mouth. "Just go back to sleep now. Everything is just fine."

"Sonny, I have to tell you -" Olivia twisted and turned, she cried out in pain. But she remained asleep.

Sonny did the only thing he could think of doing. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. He felt her arms wrap around his head, and being pulled deeper into their kiss. He knew it was wrong, she wasn't in her right frame of mind, that she would be quite embarrassed if she suddenly realized where, and whom she was kissing. But, he was drawn back to the old days – when he and she were mostly locked up in each other's arms – never truly wanting to let the other go.

Olivia deepened the kiss as she felt his lips on hers once more – her tongue darted out of her mouth and into his waiting one. It was good to be in his arms once more – have him so close to her once more – where he belonged. Her hand began to play with the end of his hair at the nap of his neck. She heard him slightly moan in pleasure. She smiled into the kiss.

Robin wanted to turn and walk from the room – this was an private moment between Sonny and Olivia – but she just couldn't force her body to obey her commands. She was frozen staring down at the making out couple. She just prayed that Sonny would come to his senses soon – and that he wouldn't hurt Olivia any more than he had too.

Sonny managed to break the kiss – he had to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he was on the receiving end of one of Olivia Falcorneri's kisses. His head was to the right of her because she still had a strong gripe on the back of his neck. Olivia was kissing his neck all over – trying to get his mouth on hers once more. Sonny turned his head into her neck, he gently licked, and bit her most secret of all sensitive spots – the one that he himself had discovered on their first love making tryst.

"Make love to me, Sonny." Olivia moaned in his ear, as her hands loosened her death hold on his neck.

Sonny managed to move out of the range of her hands, and looked up into the shocked eyes of Robin. He breathed deeply as he looked back down at the twisting Olivia, "Liva, you need to rest now." He softly said putting his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place.

"Just make love to me all night long, Sonny." Olivia whispered.

"When you are well, and at full strength again, I promise you I will." Sonny softly said.

"I love you." Olivia whispered as she fell asleep.

It broke Robin's heart when Sonny looked up into her eyes. She could read the confusion in the mob boss's eyes. She knew that Sonny still harbored deep, and true feelings for this high school flame of his – but she didn't know if he still held true love for her or not.

"She won't remember this when she comes too," Sonny softly said. He looked back down, "I pray to God she doesn't remember." He got off the bed, and sat back down in the chair. He leaned forward – placing his chin in his hands as he simply watched Olivia sleep.

Robin turned and left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. Not realizing that the door was slightly open.

GENERAL HOSPITAL – NURSES DESK

Matt tapped his fingers on the binder in front of him – he watched as Patrick made his way towards him. His eyes swifted to make sure no unwanted ears were around. "So how's your guest?" He softly asked as his brother stopped in front of him.

"Weak." Patrick sighed as he set the binder on top of the other binders. He pulled out another binder and opened it – he barely took in the patient's name and what he was too expect once he walked into the patient's room. He shut the binder and looked at his younger brother, "Robin is taking care of her today. Elizabeth said she'll stop by once her shift is over."

"I can go over and help out later also." Matt offered. "Sides I want to spend some time with my niece. Try to rid her of your bad effects and all." He couldn't help smile.

Patrick sighed, "It would help if you went to check on things, Matt. I just found out that I have to pull a double – no way to get out of it."

"I can cover for you. You should be at home." Matt quickly said.

Patrick shook his head. "No, if I don't work the shift – than I'll be asked why I have to be home. Than the jig would be up." Shaking his head. "I have to protect Olivia's wishes … and that means pulling the double shift." He put his hand on Matt's right shoulder, "Thanks for the offer."

"Anytime." Matt shrugged.

Patrick sighed, "Just stop by and make sure that Robin has everything under control. Elizabeth all ready promised to be on call tonight in case Robin needs assistance." His eyes lifted, "I can count on you, too?"

"Of course." Matt nodded. "Matter of fact I'll sleep on the floor, or in the bath tub."

"No need to go that far, brother." Patrick said with a smile. A smile that actually reached his tried eyes.

"Well, once I'm there, I'll decide of the best course of action." Matt firmly said as he grabbed a binder and walked away.

Patrick watched his younger half brother walk away with a smile on his face. He turned and walked the other way.

METRO COURT - HALLWAY THAT LEADS TOWARDS THE POOL

Kate stepped up once more, "Where-is-my-cousin-Olivia-Carly." She stressed each word still making it sound like one word.

"I-will-never-tell-you-Connie!" Carly said with a sneer and fire leaping from her eyes.

"You can't keep her from me, Carly. I know you have her stashed somewhere." Kate held up a firm finger. "You and Olivia are planning on doing something else to me," shaking her finger in Carly's face, "wearing the same dress as me at the 'Crimsons' party wasn't enough for you, was it, Carly? Olivia publicly ridiculing me wasn't enough for her."

Carly barked in laughter.

Kate's hand rose, but Jax quickly leaned into Carly and reached over and gripped Kate's hand firmly. "Don't even think about it, Kate." He growled deep in his throat.

"This is between me and Carly." Kate growled back. Her eyes shifted back to Carly's. "You and Olivia are planning something, Carly, you are planning on trying to take me down. Your little plan for Lulu to tell you about the dress didn't work. So, you and Olivia have hatched up another plan." A thin smile, "Part A, Olivia checks out of the Metro Court sudden like, and with no forwarding address. Part B, you make a major show of getting your claws back into Jax, and making him worn out. Part C, you and Olivia secretly meet up and than you will strike."

Carly's checks grew redder and redder. If the bitch didn't leave right now, than she was sorry for what she was about to do. Sorry that Jax will have to witness it that is. She would quite enjoying hurting Kate. It would be worth the jail time.

"Part D, you strike." Kate snarled, "Well, Carly, I'm here to tell you, that you and Olivia won't succeed on bringing me down. When you see my cousin, than you can gladly tell the bitch that she's not my family any longer. Matter of fact she hadn't been my family sense I left Bensonhurst at eighteen." Leaning forward. "You can tell Olivia, that I don't love her anymore. That I don't think or care about her anymore. " Smiling thinning. "You tell Olivia for me, that I never loved her!" With that Kate turned and walked away.

Carly and Jax stared wide eyed after her. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Jax leaned weakly against the wall – right next to the elevator. Carly turned around quickly and gently grabbed Jax's arm, just as the doors slid open. She silently led him onto the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. They stood silently, Jax leaning against Carly, as the door slid shut.

DRAKES APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

Robin opened the door to find Elizabeth on the other side, with Cameron at her side, and Jake in her arms. "I'm so sorry for bringing the boys. But I couldn't find a baby sitter."

"It's quite all right, Elizabeth, Emma will be pleased to see the boys." Robin smiled down into Cameron's open face. She reached over and gently ticked Jake's stomach, making the small boy laugh.

"Hello Robin," Cameron held out his hand with a red car in it. "This is for Emma." He smiled huge.

"Why thank you Cam, Emma will love to play with it – when she gets a little bigger." Robin took the gift from the four year old boy. She stepped aside and let Elizabeth with her two sons into the apartment.

"So, I hear you have a guest in your bedroom. Mommy says she's well sick. Well Jake and me, have made her a present." Cam held up his other hand with a smile. There was a huge 'Get Well' card written in Cam's writing, so it read, "Git Wil".

Robin smiled, "I'm sure Olivia will love it, Cam. But, she's asleep right now, so it's best if I keep it out here." She took the offered card and walked over to the dinning table and set it down, up right against the bowl of fruit in the center. She turned back around too find Elizabeth had set Jake down next to Cam at the coffee table. She watched as the young single mother pull out some coloring supplies for her two sons.

DRAKES APARTMENT – BEDROOM

Sonny smiled softly, as the sound of childish laughter wrathed through the slightly open bedroom door. It reminded him of Morgan's laugh. So it had be Elizabeth visiting and with Cameron, and Jake. He could hear a toddlers laugh also.

Olivia began to move once more, "Dante -" she whispered.

Sonny quickly sat forward and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Dante is just fine, Liva, he's safe at home. With his grandparents and uncles."

"I'm so glad that we decided to keep our child, Sonny. Dante is the most beautiful boy you have ever seen. I knew that you would make a good father to our child. A good husband to me." Olivia lips widen in a soft smile. "I knew I made the right decision to be your wife."

Sonny swallowed hard and tried to fight the tears from falling. His heart was broken – he knew that he could never make up for his past behavior against this most amazing, and special woman – ever. But, he swore that once she healed from the wound, he'll do everything in his power to keep her safe and away from his business. Even if it meant never seeing her again. He would do it. He had to. He owed it to her.

Her eyes suddenly opened, and he could tell that the fever still had her in it's control. He raised his hand, and dipped it in the bowl of water, cooling the wash cloth once more. He wrung it out, and reached up, and placed it on her forehead.

"I love you Sonny." Olivia smiled, she reached up to touch his checks, which were bent close to hers, as his head had bent close to hers - as he tried to cool her forehead. "I'm so glad that you made me your wife, and the mother of your son."

"Liva, we need to cool this temperature of yours." He murmured trying to keep his eyes off of her glazed brown ones. "If it gets higher than I'm afraid,"

"Just promise me that you'll love me forever." She murmured.

He looked down into her eyes than, "I promise." He swore. Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep with a smile on her lips. "I promise that I'll love you forever, Olivia, and if that means keeping you away from me, than so be it." He gently ran a hand down her flushed check, down her neck.

Sonny leaned back, and put the wash cloth back in the bowl once more, he had to keep ministering the cool water onto Olivia, it seemed to help keep the fever at bay. At least it kept the fever from rising once more.

"Sonny, it's time you took a break." Elizabeth said walking towards the bed. "Robin told me that you have been in here for six hours straight." She looked into his tried worn out eyes, "Go home. Get some sleep. Get cleaned up. Than come back here." She ordered in her best professional nurses voice.

"I'm fine Elizabeth." He said firmly. Shaking his head, "I promised her that I'll be here for her."

"You won't be there for her if you faint from exhaustion." Elizabeth sighed. She picked up Olivia's wrist and checked her pulse.

"I'm staying." Sonny said sitting forward.

"You want to cause more work for Patrick and Robin?" Elizabeth laid Olivia's arm back on the bed. "They all ready have their hands full with a new baby, plus Patrick having to work at the hospital, double shift nevertheless. Plus they have an added guest who needs serious medical attention." She frowned. "I know you can be a stubborn, and selfish man, Sonny Corinthos, but I never knew you could be this bad." She checked Olivia's heartbeat.

"Olivia will know that I'm gone – she'll twist, and turn, and get much worse." Sonny softly said putting a hand on her arm. "I can't allow that to happen. I'm going to stay until she's out of this bed." Smiling suddenly, "Well, until she's well enough to kick me out of her side."

"I'm sorry Sonny, but no." Elizabeth firmly said.

"You can't tell me what to do, Elizabeth." Sonny softly growled.

"No, but I can." Matt said stepping into the room. "Go home to your lawful wife, Sonny. Leave Olivia alone." He walked around the bed to Sonny's side, and grabbed his right arm. He managed to get Sonny to his feet.

Sonny numbly allowed Matt to escort him to the bedroom door, before he stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulders, "I'll be back Livia, I promise." He turned back towards the living room, and allowed Matt to escort him to the door that led out of the apartment.

"I want you to get at least four hours of sleep, Sonny." Matt firmly said as he held the door open. "I'm going to call Max, he will stand guard outside your bedroom door. That way you can't leave, and no one, I mean no one can interrupt you." He let go of Sonny's arm than.

"If Olivia gets worse." Sonny said slipping his coat on.

"If she gets worse than she is now, you will of course be told." Matt firmly said. "Good bye, Sonny." With that he shut the door on Sonny.

DRAKES APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

Matt pulled out his cell phone from his coats pocket and flipped it open. He quickly dialed Max's cell phone number and waited for the body guard to pick up. "Max, this is doctor Matt Hunter. I've sent Sonny home to get four hours sleep. I need you to stand guard outside his bedroom door and make sure that no one, and I mean no one, interrupts him."

"Of course Doctor H. Jason all ready informed me of the situation. I'm following Mr. C. as we speak." Max said into his cell phone.

"Thank you Max." Matt lowered his phone, paused than brought it back up to his hear, "Oh and Max,"

"Yes, Doctor H.?" Max said surprised that Matt wanted to speak more.

"Please tell that bitch of a wife of Sonny's, that if I hear of her trying to disrupt Sonny today – or if she attempts to make a move against Olivia, that she'll have me to deal with personally." Steel fire was in Matt's eyes.

"Yes, Doctor H. Or and Doctor H. it will be my pleasure to relay that message." Max said.

"Thank you, Max." With that Matt ended the call.

"Lucky for you, Matthew, all the children are in Emma's closet." Robin said with a slight frown on her face as she looked at her brother in law. She smiled suddenly, "God I'm so am proud of you."

Matt grinned as he took off his coat. "Patrick actually told me to tell Max that. I just wanted to make it a double Drake – Hunter whammy." He looked over at the bedroom, "I better check on Olivia, than I'll love to visit you, and Emma for a while."

Robin watched as her brother in law walk towards the bedroom once more. She turned back around, and moved towards the closet once more. She leaned against the door, and watched as Cam looked in between the crib's bars into Emma's open face. She smiled softly as she listened to the little boy talk to her baby girl.

"So, Emma, I am too old for you. But, my brother Jake, is just the right age for you." Cam said with a smile as he poked his hand into the crib, and touched her hand. "So, I was thinking, once you get yourself from this crib, you and Jake can go walking hand in hand." He smiled, "You two will be married when you get old enough, than I can be your brother in law. Do you like that idea, Emma?"

Emma gurgled.

"Good, than it's a plan." Cam said with smile.

Robin silently laughed as she walked from the door. Her daughter all ready had her first engagement, and she's not even two months old. Oh boy, Patrick isn't going to love this. Time to prepare dad to lose his precious little girl to another man. She sat down on the couch, and waited for her two friends to be done with the patient.

SONNY'S MANSION – OUTSIDE SONNY'S BEDROOM

Claudia stormed down the hallow and stopped in front of Max. "Get out of the way." She growled deep in her throat.

"No." Max firmly said put his arms across his chest.

"I know my husband is in there, I need to speak to him." Fire entered Claudia's eyes. "Get lost Max."

"No." His right eye brow rose, "Mr. C doesn't want to be disrupted. So whatever business you have with him, can and will wait."

Claudia stepped up close.

Milo walked up behind her and looked at his brother. Max nodded and Milo quickly took Claudia's right arm and walked her away from Sonny's bedroom door. He quickly walked down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the Sonny's study.

"Get your hands of me, you minion." Claudia seethed.

"Sorry, but we have our orders." He said as he stopped her where they overlooked the downstairs. He let her go, but stood firmly in front of her. "You don't want Sonny mad at you, Mrs. C, it's not good for your … hmm … marriage."

Claudia tilted her head tightly to the right. "I'm the mistress of this house, Milo, so you take orders from me also."

Milo shook his head. "Sonny signs my paycheck, I answer to him or Jason, not you." He turned and walked away.

Claudia seethed as she marched down the stairs. She stopped suddenly when she found Kate standing tall and proudly in the middle of the room. "What the hell are you doing in my home!" She demanded.

"Sonny has given me free rang of his home. He has told me that I would always be welcomed here." Kate smiled thinly. "I need to speak to him, get him for me."

"I'm not the bloody maid." Claudia wrapped her arms tightly across her chest.

"Oh, you look like one." Kate said in a surgery sweet voice.

"Sonny is resting." A light suddenly came into Claudia's eyes. Her lips lifted. "He has to rest after a night full of fucking his lover."

"Stepping out on you all ready is he? Can't say I don't blame him." Kate smirked.

"Have you seen your cousin, Olivia, lately?" Claudia asked in a false wondering voice.

Kate tightened up.

"I can see by your look, that you haven't. Have you heard anything of her doings lately?" Claudia asked with a smile. "No! Well than let me enlighten you." Claudia walked up and stopped within a foot of the other woman. "Sonny is fucking your cousin. He has her stashed away in some hole – and he slips off to fuck her brains out." Her right hand came up to her chin. "I'm sure that the dive – sorry- I mean the dump that he has her stashed in is truly the most awful of all places." She laughed. "Must remind him of the places in Bensonhurst that he had managed to fuck her."

Kate's hand whipped up and Claudia's head snapped to the right. She turned her head around quickly and saw true fire burn in Kate eyes. It made Kate become more alive than Claudia had ever seen this pretentious bitch. "Truth hurts, doesn't it Kate honey." A true wide smile lit her face, "Sonny would much rather be married to me – granted it's a marriage of convenience – but still a lawful marriage. Sonny would much rather have your dirty sweet urchin cousin, Olivia, as his mistress. Instead of you."

"Go to hell." Kate stormed in an icily voice.

"Sonny did a wonderful thing bringing Olivia to Port Charles." Claudia sneered. "Between the two of you, I would much rather have to stomach Olivia fucking my husband, than you the pretentious ice queen bitch." Her lips quirked at the end. Licking them she smiled at the raw anger, and pain that was playing out on Kate's face. She had striked and scored a huge win against Kate.

Kate's hands balled at her side. Her jaw tighten and locked.

"I have a question through." Claudia paused.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kate seethed.

Claudia leaned forward, "How many times has Sonny called out Olivia's name … when he had fucked you?"

"Go to hell!" Kate breathed, she turned and stormed from the library through the French doors.

Claudia clapped her hands, "I thought so." She walked to the doors and closed them behind her. She had won this round.

DRAKES APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

Robin watched as Elizabeth held Emma close to her – her daughter looked happy and peaceful. The first time sense Patrick went to the hospital – five hours ago. She really didn't know what she was doing wrong with her daughter – but it just seemed that she and Emma just weren't bonding as they should. When she helped with Michael, it wasn't this hard. She had bonded with Michael right from the start – but why can't she with her own child?

Matt leaned over and tickled Emma's chin and grinned down at his niece. Emma made a slight noise like she was saying that she happy with the attention her uncle was showering her.

Robin was happy that Matt had bonded with Emma – as she was relieved that Patrick had bonded with his daughter. She had some private and major concerns where Patrick was concerned – she knew that he loved his unborn child – but it would have been quite different once the baby was born. Robin was worried that Patrick wouldn't be able to handle being a full time dad. She was relieved when she had watched Patrick tend and bond with their daughter – even as she was fighting for her life. She knew that if she died – than Patrick would be able to love and raise Emma on his own. She knew that if the AIDS virus did end her life before she managed to reach a hundred – than Patrick would do just fine with Emma.

What truly shocked and deeply sadden her – was that she – whom had always wanted to be a mother, couldn't bond with her own child. What was wrong with her? Could Emma sense that she might not be around forever? Did Emma first sense this after she was born and Robin was too sick to hold her right away? Did Emma sense this when she was still in womb, struggling to be born? Did Emma sense this when Robin almost died when her blood wouldn't clout on its own?

Did this mean Robin would never be able to bond with her beautiful daughter?

END CHAPTER SIX


	8. Another Player In The Game

GENERAL HOSPITAL – DOCTORS' LOUAGE

Patrick looked up as the door closed, "How are things on the home front?"

Matt sighed, "Just as you left it. Olivia is still holding steady, her fever hasn't gone down" He walked , and sat across from his brother at the table. "I sent Sonny home with orders not to return for four hours." Lifting his waist, "Two hours left. Elizabeth agreed to stay at the apartment, and help Robin with Olivia."

"How is Robin with Emma?" Patrick asked in a steady low voice.

"You are right, she's suffering from postpartum." Sighing deeply Matt folded his hands on the table top. "I hated to leave, man, but Elizabeth said that she wanted the boys to visit with Emma for a while."

"Does Elizabeth suspect?" Patrick asked raising his right eye brow.

"What do you think?" Matt asked in return.

The door opened before Patrick could comment, and Nadine walked in. She had a sad look on her face.

Matt turned his head to see whom had walked in, his heart broke when he saw Nadine. "Hey Nadine," He gently said.

She started as she looked at him with numb eyes. "I didn't realize anyone was in here." Her hands shook at her side, "I'll l-leave you two." She turned, and quickly left the room, leaving the door open in her haste to leave.

Matt's jaw tighten as he stood to his feet.

"Don't, brother." Patrick said in a kind voice.

Matt turned with a deep frown at his brother.

"Her heart has been broken." Patrick shook his head, "I doubt she's ready for any company right now. Especially yours."

"Oh." Matt said with a deep growl.

"She's still too unsure around you, too feel that you truly want to be her friend. Can't say that I blame her." Patrick said in a matter fact way. He sighed and stood to his feet, "My twenty minutes are up." Putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Thanks for checking on Robin, Emma and Olivia for me." He walked from the room without waiting for Matt to answer.

With a set look Matt determined to help Nadine, he had a feeling that Nikolas was finally tried of his little fling with Nadine, and he had done the unthinkable (in Matt's mind) and ended his relationship with Nadine. Matt wondered if the Prince had ended the friendship also. Tapping a firm finger on the table, he stormed from the room.

Jax stepped out from the corner that he had stepped around when Nadine came towards him, he didn't want to be caught standing outside the lounge. He didn't really have any business there, and truly just the doctors were opposed to be the only ones with access to the room. He had stepped towards the open door when he had spied Patrick inside. He had a few questions to ask Robin's husband, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Patrick thank Matt for tending to Robin, Emma and Olivia. That had to only mean that Olivia was at the Drakes. He quickly moved around the corner before Patrick left the lounge, he had the information that he wanted, there was no need to brother Patrick now.

He was going to move along the hallway when young Matt Hunter left the lounge, he waited until Matt had disappeared down the hallway, before he moved back into the said hallway. Smiling grimly he walked down the path that Nadine, than Patrick, lastly Matt had walked. He was finally going to take care of what needed to be taken care of.

RIC'S APARTMENT

"Claudia," Ric said with a smile as he saw his ex-lover and currently new sister-in-law at the other side of his door. He stepped aside, and waved his hand towards his living space.

Claudia stormed inside and turned, she quickly grabbed Ric by the neck and captured his mouth, Ric managed to slam the door as he took his hand off the knob. He quickly deepened the kiss as he pulled her tightly into his chest. He was in pain as she clung to him, but he didn't mind. It had been simply weeks since he and Claudia had been this close, he had missed her to the deepest reaches of his core. He wasn't going to waste any time here, if he could manage it, he would finally be able to convince her to give up her sham of marriage with Sonny, and be his wife.

Claudia quickly moved her hands all over his chest, ripping his button down long sleeved shirt as her hands moved around to his back. She jerked the shirt off of him by the bottom of the back. He yelped into her mouth, never taking his mouth from his. His hands had been busy himself, while she had been stripping him from his shirt – he in turn had jerked her jacket off of her, and managed to undo (without ripping or tearing) her buttons from her long sleeved brown shirt. He jerked it off of her, lowering his mouth (finally moving away from her mouth) to her right shoulder. His hot breath began to open her pours.

Claudia moaned her pleasure, her hands quickly moved down to his belt and undid it quickly – ripping it from the pants with a swish and flick. She tossed it to the side, she quickly got him out of his pants, and briefs. He was before her completely naked, just as she always liked it. She pushed herself closer to him and she felt his stiff, arrow straight erosional. "Fuck me; like you never fucked me before." She whispered in his ear.

Ric smiled into his kiss and bit her shoulder, hard. She moved her shoulder forward wanting more as she cried out in sharp pain. Her hands quickly grabbed hold of his hair, and she jerked him up, and met his mouth with a hard hit.

Soon Claudia's remaining clothes were jerked off of her and Ric managed to support himself against the wall, next to the door, and Claudia was up on his waist. Her feet were locked around him, holding herself against the wall. Ric quickly slammed into her, and they were soon like crazed animals. Their sweat mingled together, and their screams reached a high pitch as they couldn't get enough of one another.

Looking into each others eyes, they gave all they got. Ric saw the raw anger, hurt, and fear in Claudia's eyes. He knew that she had only come to him because she was afraid of where she stood with Sonny. But, he didn't give a damn that he was just the consolidation prize, he was back deep inside his soul mate, that was all he cared about. This was enough for him, as the man in the wings, the adulterer.

DRAKES APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

Elizabeth kept a close eye (without being obvious about it,of course) on Robin's interaction with Emma. She knew that Patrick was deeply concerned about Robin, she was too. She had noticed how different and uptight Robin was around Emma. In the beginning it was understandable because Robin was fighting to live, she couldn't hold Emma due to trying to get her blood to clout. Plus Robin had literally been at deaths door from the moment she got to the hospital and tried to deliver Emma. Robin also couldn't breast feed due to the HIV virus, so Emma couldn't bond with her mommy right after leaving the womb.

Elizabeth knew that with Emma's difficult birth – and Robin's life and death situation right after, Emma sensed that her mommy wouldn't always be there for her. So Emma had distanced herself from her mother. Elizabeth knew this broke Robin's heart – but was it even more than that, could Robin be suffering from postpartum also? Patrick seems to think so. Elizabeth wasn't too sure one way or other. But, she promised Patrick that she would keep an eye on Robin and look for the signs. She had to admit that the signs were there, but as a mother herself, she could sense Emma's fearfulness also.

Robin looked up suddenly and smiled a thin knowing smile, Elizabeth looked away (luckily for her Jake was holding up a picture that he 'colored' with a toothy grin) she smiled. "I love the picture, Jake, you are becoming mommy's little artist."

"I thought I was mommy's little artist." Cameron jumped up and shoved his little brother aside.

"Cameron!" Elizabeth leaned forward and picked up her screaming toddler, she frowned into her oldest son's eyes. "That wasn't nice." She cuddled Jake close to her as she soothed his hair.

Tears came to Cameron's soft brown eyes. He looked at his mother and Jake before he turned and walked away. His hands in his pockets.

Elizabeth looked at Robin, "Be lucky that you only have one." She allowed her oldest son to leave her sight, he needed some alone time for the time being. To think of his behavior towards his brother, she knew Cameron – and knew that he'll come and apologize when he was ready. She knew that it should be within a few minutes.

"I don't know how you do it, Liz," Robin used Elizabeth's nickname (which she truly hardly ever done since meeting the young woman back in high school. But the moment felt right). "I mean being a single mother to two children." Shaking her head she looked over at the chair where Emma was swinging in. She smiled softly at her sleeping daughter, she was happy that her daughter was one of those babies who loved to be swung to sleep.

"I wasn't always alone." Elizabeth pursed her lips. "If I had my choice, I wouldn't be alone." Fresh tears pickled her eyes as she thought of the lost loves of her life. Both of them.

RIC'S APARTMENT

"What do you want me to do for you, Claudia?" Ric breathed in his lover's right ear. They were lying on the couch, he was still deep within her. His arms were tightly around her body as her own tighten around his. "Whatever you want, you know I'll do it."

Claudia smiled on his chest, she looked up into his open brown eyes. "I need to bring Sonny down, once and for all." Licking her lips, "I no longer just want to take his business away from him, I want to truly destroy him."

"I don't mind taking my older half brother's business from him," Swallowing, "but I still don't want to completely destroy him. He has children after all." Ric had changed his view on how much he wanted to destroy his brother – ever sense he held Molly in his arms that very first time. How could he willing destroy a father? Even if it was his stubborn as hell brother, Sonny? He just couldn't stomach it. Sides he would have the wrath of Carly on his hands, not only that but Alexis. It was too risky and too stupid.

Claudia's eyes softened at the mentioned of the children. Yes it was true she wanted to destroy Sonny, but she had to think of Michael, Morgan and Kristina. How could she destroy there father – which in turn would destroy them? She sighed deeply, "I won't completely destroy Sonny – only for Michael, Morgan and Kristina's shake. I know they love and respect their father." She frowned once more. "But, damn it – I want Sonny at the bottom of the food chain, I want him to be begging Johnny for a hand out."

"You'll get that." Ric bowed his head and kissed her head. "I promise you." He had no problem with that image of Sonny. It would only be for a sort humiliated time – and the children would never have to learn about it. Sonny would still be able to save face with his children.

DRAKE'S APARTMENT – BEDROOM

Cameron had moved slowly over towards the ajar bedroom door – he looked over his shoulders and saw with relief his mommy too busy with Jake and talking to Robin – to pay him any mind. He didn't want to get yelled at for something else that he did wrong – and he very well knew that going into the bedroom was wrong – very wrong. But, he had heard a soft moan and a weak cry inside. He figured the hurt woman inside needed some comfort – some four year old boy comfort that is. He put his hand on the door and gently pushed it open as he turned his head forward once more.

"Dante -" A weak whisper cried softly.

Cameron walked slowly into the room and looked at the woman in the bed. He remembered seeing her at the park a few times when his mommy, or his daddy took him there. She always seemed so sad and distracted whenever he looked at her. But, she did smile at him a few times – when she turned and noticed him. She had a nice smile.

He moved closer to the bed and gently climbed up and sat at her side. He tilted his head to the right as he looked at her face. She seemed to be wet all over, and she was shaking – like she was cold. He reached over and touched her check, frowning – she was hot. Hot like how he and Jake got whenever they got a fervor. He looked over at the table and saw a bowl with water in it. A wash cloth was in it. He moved over so he could reach the cloth, he took it out and rung it out – like how mommy, daddy and Jason did whenever he or Jake were sick. Slowly he reached up and put it on the woman's forehead, and gently began to wipe it to the left, running it the side of her face – past the check, down to the neck. He ran the cloth across the neck and than up the right side of her face.

The woman's eyes opened, "Dante. My beautiful sweet baby boy is here." She reached up and touched his check.

"My name is Cameron Webber. I'm visiting with my mommy and brother, Jake." Cameron said in a gentle voice. He wasn't afraid that the woman called him a different name – or thought that he was her son. He knew that she was very sick and not fully herself. But, his heart jumped when she said that she had a son, perhaps his own age. That would be awesome if he could make friends with her son. He could always use more friends.

DRAKES APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM

Robin got up to answer the knock on her door. Opening it she was surprised to see Jax on the other side. It wasn't unusual for Jax to come and visit – but it was very unusual that he had a extermly worn out and haggard look on his face. It looked like fear and anger steeled his eyes. "Jax,"

"Where is she?" Jax demanded pushing his way into the apartment and looked wildly around.

"Carly isn't here." Robin said surprised.

"Not Carly. Olivia!" Jax said rushing towards the bedroom.

"Jasper Jax, you can't go in there." Robin rushed after her friend and put a hand on his shoulder. She manged to turn him around, "Leave Jax. I can't allow you to see Olivia, not in this current state that you are in. I can not, and will not allow any stress to overwhelm Olivia. Not now."

"How many stitches came out." Jax didn't even pose it as a question.

Robin's lips tighten.

"I don't freaking care about the doctor and patient confidence law, Robin. I'm Olivia's friend and she's has been staying at my hotel. Her real being is my business." Jax steely said.

"You aren't family. Now if Kate, her cousin wanted to know than that's a different story." Robin said.

"They don't bloody get along." Jax shook Robin's hand off of his. He jerked out his phone, "To hell with this, I'm calling for an ambulance. I'm getting Olivia to General Hospital." He glared into her eyes, "Where she should be in the first place."

Robin firmly took his phone from his hand. "I'm sorry Jax, but Olivia has expressed wishes not to be checked into the hospital and not to allow her family to know. Patrick, Elizabeth and I need to respect and honor our patient's wishes."

"I can't believe this." Jax hissed.

"All I can tell you is this, Olivia is safe here. She'll be able to leave in less than two weeks." Robin stated.

Jax jaw tighten, "I demand to see her. I have to make sure she's ok." With that he walked to the bedroom door and pushed the door open. His breath caught in his throat.

DRAKES APARTMENT – BEDROOM

"My beautiful son," Olivia kept running her hand down Dante's silky brown curly hair. She smiled wide as his beautiful smiling face smiled back at her. "Dante, my love, my life. My boy."

"Mama," Dante's tiny four year old voice said as he laughed gently.

"I love you." She whispered as her eyes closed.

"I love you too Mama." He softly said. That was the last thing she heard before everything went black once more.

"Honey," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around Cameron's shoulders. Her son looked up at him with a slight smile.

"I wanted to see the nice lady from the park. I wasn't hurting her or anything – I was helping her. Like how you, daddy and Jason do for Jake and I whenever we are sick." He gently climbed from the bed and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "I'm sorry for pushing Jake, mommy, I didn't mean it. I was just hurt when you called him your little artist. I-I thought I was your only one."

"We'll talk about it in the living room, Cam. Come on." Elizabeth untangled her son from her side, and led him from the bedroom.

Jax walked over and knelt at side of the bed. "Oh Olivia, I never realized." He softly said as he picked up her hand, and intertwined it with his own. Tears fell from his eyes running unchecked down his checks.

RIC'S APARTMENT

Ric buckled his belt as he watched Claudia – she finished slipping on her shoes. "So you all ready have a idea on how to bring Sonny to his knees - what do you need me to do?"

Claudia straighten up, "I need you to get the complete, and I mean complete history on Olivia Falcorneri. I don't really give a damn about Connie. But I want everything – and I don't fucking care how tiny of detail on Olivia's life. From the moment she was conceived till she today."

Ric flashed back to when he first set eyes on Olivia Falcorneri – it was at the wedding. When she had walked down the isle towards his brother, he could read all the emotions that had been playing on her face than, she tried to hide it. But, it was all there for anyone – and everyone to read. But his brother had been too blinded to see what was clearly in front of him. Ric couldn't believe how dense and fucking stupid his brother was – but that was Sonny for you. Stupid and narrow minded.

Well at least Sonny didn't marry Kate that day – and thankfully Kate had broken things off with Sonny after she had woken up from the gun shot wound. Perhaps now Sonny would have a chance to finally get with his soul mate – even though currently he was married to Claudia. But Ric knew that the marriage was just a necessary act – that Sonny and Claudia hadn't consummated the marriage – and pretty much never will. So as soon as Sonny learned what he needed to learn – he would either divorce Claudia or have the marriage annulled. Than Claudia would be free to marry him (Ric) as they had originally planned. Before her damn father stepped in.

"Olivia isn't a threat to your or your family." Ric shook his head as he wrapped his arms across his chest.

"She's a threat to my so called business marriage with Sonny." Claudia growled deep in her throat.

"Oh?" Ric's right eye brow rose sarcastically.

"I want all information on the street urchin that has Sonny's heart in a tight gripe." A sadistic smile lit her face, "Finally I'm going to bring Sonny down." She walked to the door, turning, "Oh and Ric, if you ever decide to have a change of heart. Oh even have a heart, than just think that you and I will officially be over. If warn Sonny or Olivia, than you will be done. I don't mean done in where your life will be in shambles, I mean dead." She looked meaningfully into his eyes before turning and leaving his apartment.

Ric sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Olivia." He murmured as he grabbed his jacket and left also.

DRAKES APARTMENT – BEDROOM

"Olivia --" Jax chocked out as he stared worriedly into her pale, and sweaty face. She had gone silent the moment he had knelt down at her side, and picked up her hand. Reaching up he ran his hand down her check, "Olivia --" He said in a much harsher but still low voice, hoping against hope to get a response from her.

"Mmmmm..." Olivia's head began to twist and turn.

Jax breathed in relief, at least this meant she was still alive and struggling to come back. "Olivia --" He said once more still in the harsh tone.

"Mmmmm … five more minutes please." She moaned weakly.

A smile lip up Jax's mouth, so she wants to play it that way hmmm. "Olivia – time to wake up." He said still using his stern voice.

"Sonny." She breathed out.

Jax's soul dropped, and he frowned darkly. His hand free hand clenched in his lap as he looked down at her closed eyes.

Her eyes opened and they were glazed with fever. She smiled. Reaching up, she gently ran her right hand down his check. "Sonny," She breathed. "You came back to me. I always knew you would."

"I'm not Sonny, Olivia, it's Jax." Jax said in a firm but gentle voice. He kept his own hand on her check, running it lightly down her face repeatedly.

"I knew you would chose me over Connie, my love." She smiled into his eyes. "I knew that you would ultimately chose me to be your soul mate. I love you." She pulled him down and quickly captured his mouth with hers, slipping her tongue into his waiting mouth.

Why am I always present for the make out scenes? Robin truly felt awful for invading Olivia's privacy like this – but it was truly important that she was present whenever Olivia was awake. Too see how severe the fervor was, in Patrick's stead of course. She wasn't even surprised that Olivia's feverish state would bring out her true feelings – her true love for Sonny. She was after all at Sonny and Kate's wedding and she had seen Olivia walk down the isle – towards Sonny, and throughout the wedding – up to the point of when Kate got shot in the stomach. The look on Olivia's face and in her eyes – and Robin, and pretty much everyone in that church (expect of course the groom himself) knew that she loved Sonny. That if Robin truly had a chance to stand up and say that she had a reason that Kate and Sonny couldn't get married (she very well knew that she would have done so); that she would have said that Olivia loved Sonny - and if Sonny truly had a chance to soul search, than he would realize that Olivia was the signer of his soul. But than the bullet went into Kate's stomach and reality hit full force. Now Robin just prayed to God that Sonny and Olivia would never come together. Because his way of life would truly destroy and perhaps even kill Olivia's life.

Jax couldn't help himself – and he very well knew it was very much wrong (on all levels) – but he quickly deepened the kiss. His hand still on her check, while his free hand ran across her stomach to grab hold of her side, he managed to lift her body slightly (ever mindful that this was a very injured. and sick woman in his arms) and just allowed his feelings to edge into the kiss.

Olivia moaned into his mouth as her arms reached up behind his neck. She tighten her hold on his neck as she pulled him even closer to him. She didn't want anything separating them (not ever again). She finally pulled her mouth from his, "Make love to me, Sonny. Now." She moaned before she captured his mouth once more.

Jax wanted this woman in his arms, badly. But than the true situation came back full force when she called him Sonny. He had to break the kiss, he had to move away from her. Before he forgot himself and her true situation and truly took her up on her offer. He managed to break the kiss and lift his head.

"I love you Sonny." She closed her eyes and suddenly her hold on him fell away; as her arms fell back onto the bed. Still with his arm around her, and his hand on her check – Jax simply looked down at the woman lying on the bed (truly fighting for her very life). He breathed in deeply as he caught his breath.

"It's time you left now, Jax. I don't think you should return." Robin said in a soft but firm voice from behind him.

"I'm not leaving her." Jax said in a firm low tone. He stroked her check.

"She doesn't want you by her side." Robin said.

"Yes she does." Jax said.

"She wants Sonny, always will want him." Robin said firmly.

"Sonny will kill her." Jax said in a low steel voice. He shook his head, "I can't allow that to happen."

"It's not your choice." Robin said putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm straying." Jax said.

"No you are not." Sonny said in a low and firm voice from the doorway.

Olivia began to twist and turn on the bed. She moaned in fear and pain.

"It's ok, Olivia, I won't let him hurt you." Jax said.

"No!" She cried out in fear. "Sonny! Oh God, not Sonny. Please."

Sonny rushed over and grabbed hold of Jax, pulling him away from Olivia. He pushed the other man aside, and quickly sat down in his place. He put his arms on her body, "Olivia, it's ok. It's Sonny. I'm here."

Olivia kept twisting and turning, trying to fight the force that was overpowering her. She had to get to Sonny, she had to save him. He needed her. Tears ran down her drawn out sweat coasting down face , "Sonny, I'm coming. I promise. I'm coming. Don't give up on me. I love you."

Sonny leaned down and captured her mouth with his. She suddenly stopped struggling, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him tighter against her. Sonny put all his love and emotions into that kiss (praying that he was getting through to her feverish state of mind).

Jax watched the scene with a hard look on his face. His eyes had glazed over with steel. His hands clenched at his sides.

Sonny pulled away, "Hey Livia." He whispered as he rested his forehead on top of hers.

"Sonny --" She moaned softly, her eyes still closed.

"Rest now." He murmured.

"I love you." She drifted off to sleep.

Robin put a firm and steady hand on Jax's right shoulder, he looked at her. Robin pointed at the door. She didn't leave room for argument. He turned and left the room. She followed closing the door (but leaving a little crack), she turned to the couches and saw the round eyes of Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake upon her. "Olivia is resting now." She said in a gentle voice, due to the children.

Jax shrugged off Robin's hand on his arm, and stormed from the apartment. Shutting the door firmly behind him (coming just short of slamming it). Robin sighed deeply as she looked Elizabeth silently in the eyes.

Elizabeth picked up Jake and held her little boy close to her. Cameron moved even closer to her side.

There was a knock on the door. Robin moved over and paused before opening it. She was preparing herself for quite anything now. Opening it she sighed in relief at finding her mother on the other side.

"Hello dear," Anna said with a smile as she stepped into the small apartment. "Hope you don't mind your ol' mom just dropping by."

"Well it's time to get these boys home." Elizabeth said with a a smile. She looked at the clock on the wall, "It's almost dinner time and bed."

"I'm not tried." Cameron softly cried out, but than he suddenly let out a huge yawn.

Elizabeth laughed gently. "Well, son, after you eat – you and your brother need to get a bath. Than after that it'll be bedtime."

Cameron just silently nodded. He started to pick up his and Jake's toys. After he put the backpack on his back he turned to the bedroom area. "Should I go in and say good bye to the nice lady?"

"She's asleep right now, Cam." Robin walked over and knelt down in front of the four year old, "But, I'll be sure to tell her for you, when she wakes up."

Cameron threw her arms across her shoulders, hugging her. Turning his head he kissed her on the check. "Bye Robin, it was fun seeing you and playing with Emma." He pulled away, "Even through she is still to young to play with me."

"Well she'll be bigger soon enough." Robin smiled and stood to her feet. Leaning forward she gently tickled a very sleepy Jake underneath his chin. Jake just leaned into his mother's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Anna had held opened the door and waited for mother with two sleepy boys to exist her daughter's apartment. She could tell the entire group was ready from a break from what she would assume was an eventful afternoon. She was glad that she had stopped by the hospital for a checkup with Monica, she ran into Patrick and learned about his double shift. He also informed her that Matt was stopping at the apartment whenever his shifts ended. Plus Elizabeth and the boys had been at the apartment all morning and afternoon – so she knew that it was time to relieve Elizabeth from nurse duty. What Anna didn't expect was seeing Jasper Jax storm out of the apartment building just as she pulled into a front row parking space. She had a deep and forbidding feeling … she got out of her car and quickly made her way up to her daughter and son-in-law's one room apartment.

After Elizabeth left, Anna shut the door behind the young mother. She turned and looked eagle eyed at her only living daughter. "When was the last time you rested?"

Robin shrugged. "Days, weeks, years." She smiled a half smile, "I'm a doctor, mom, so I'm quite used to the lack of sleep."

Anna walked over and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, she managed to move her daughter over to the couch. "Now how about you lay down and get some hours of sleep." She watched as her daughter sank onto the couch, without a single word of protest. She knew than just how worn out Robin truly was. She waited as Robin laid out length wise, before she reached over and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch. Covering her daughter, she bent forward and placed her lips on Robin's forehead, leaving them there for a space. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you to mom." Robin sighed as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just had to put Jax among the people at the Drakes' apartment. Otherwise it would have stumped the story seriously if I kept him from one of Olivia's feverishly delusions. If I left it as I originally planned, and had Jax in the spot that he was in before Olivia's two week recovery time at the Drakes, than I would have even more chapters to write – just to get Jax and Olivia at the spot I need them too be at the end of this story.
> 
> But, with Jax at the apartment, and in the situation that I put him in, than I can truly have Jax in the spot that I need for when Olivia is truly back too herself and back at the Metro Court hotel. I just saved myself and the reader pretty much between two to four needless chapters here. (Am I nice to you'll or what?)
> 
> I'm officially here to say that this is the first story in a series of stories that I have planned. I originally just planned this story for an Jax and Olivia pairing – than I thought of writing a squeal where they split up and Jax gets back with Carly, and Olivia FINALLY gets Sonny back. But, a few days ago I knew that this wasn't going to happen. I have so much that I want Jax and Olivia too go through together that I can't break them up.
> 
> But, I'm still a firm lover of Jarly (Jax/Carly) and Sonlivia (Sonny/Olivia) shipping. This series that I'm writing, pretty much are only going to be the only Jax/Olivia all the way through stories, that I'm going to be writing.
> 
> Javia, Jaivia or Jalivia are my ideas for names for Jax/Olivia shipping. But, if you can come up with even better ones than please tell me.
> 
> By the way if you can come up with a better name for Sonny/Olivia shipping other than Sonlivia than please, please tell me.


	9. End Of Things

METRO COURT – CARLY'S SUIT

Jax took a deep breath as he stared at the closed door of Carly's suit. Raising a hand up he knocked quickly – twice. He just prayed that Morgan wasn't around. He would hate to have to send his step son off, but it was best if Morgan was somewhere else in the hotel – than being in suit. What he had to tell Carly, he didn't want his step son – or any unwanted ears to hear. What he had to say and do -

The door opened before he could complete the thought. A smiling Morgan looked up at him – with sheer excitement in his eyes. Swallowing passed the lump lodged in his throat – he reached out and lightly played with the boy's hair.

"So when are you coming home, Jax? I mean I know you have come back tonight, but when will your clothes and things be at the house?" Morgan literally was jumping on the soles of his feet. He suddenly stopped as he took in Jax's expression. "You aren't coming are you? Ever." His voice harden at the last word.

Jax's hand lowered from Morgan's head, it had remained as the boy was jumping up and down. "I'm sorry, Mo-" he never got to finish this sentence – but his hand did lay at his side as he was speaking.

"Shove it, Jasper Jax." Morgan glared up into his eyes with such anger – tears were threatening to spill – but he managed to fight them back. Damned if he would show Jax how truly upset he was over this betrayal. He refused to allow Jax to have the satisfaction to see him cry.

"Morgan," Carly said in sharpness. She didn't stand up to move to her youngest son's side to reprimand him.

"No mom, not enough." Morgan said not tearing his eyes from Jax's face. "Jasper Jax has to hear what I have to say. Before he disappears from our lives for good."

Jax nodded firmly but gently – never breaking eye contact with the young eight year old.

"How dare you fall in love with my mother. How dare you make my brother and I fall in love and depend on you. How dare you come into our lives Jasper Jax, with never the full indent on staying and protecting us." Morgan shook his head. "How dare you tell my mother that you would love and protect her even better than dad." A thin line crossed his lips. "At least we knew where we stood with dad and his business." He licked his lips. "You are the most dangerous person in our lives, and I'm glad that you will soon be out of it."

He quickly walked past Jax and grabbed the door handle, turning his head. "If you don't leave our lives today, after your last discussion with my mother, Jasper Jax, than beware that my father will soon be calling on you." Turning forward he opened the door and slammed his way out.

The echo of the slam was the only sound of the room. Until the last whisper died out.

"I was expecting you." Carly said as Jax turned to look at her. She hadn't moved during her son's speech to her soon to be ex-husband.

Jax slowly moved over and sat down next to her, close to her. His shoulder touched hers, as she moved closer to him. He sighed deeply as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Carly, but there isn't any other way." He whispered. "I have gone over and over in my head. In my heart. But, there is no other course left."

"I understand Jax, truly I do. If I have to lose you – than I much rather lose you this way." Carly said leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Just do me one more thing, Jax, than you can walk away."

"Anything." Jax whispered.

"Make love to me one last time." She whispered her right hand moving up his chest towards his tie. She quickly loosened it. "Just make me yours for the la-" she never got to finish the sentence. His face turned and his mouth captured hers.

GENERAL HOSPITAL - NURSES DESK

Matt walked up and put the binder on top of finished pile on the desk. Closest to where Nadine was standing with her face downcast – looking at a chart. "Hello Nadine." He said in a soft friendly voice.

Nadine looked up into his eyes. "I don't know why are trying to be so nice to me, Doctor Hunter, we haven't been friends." Her voice was harsh. Her eyes glared daggers at him. But, he could tell that she was trying to put up a tough front – she wasn't succeeding all that well.

"I would like to make up for my past behavior towards you, Nadine." Matt said sighing. "I never truly gave you a proper chance."

"It's too later now, Doctor Hunter." Nadine said turning around and walking off, her head raised up and her shoulders back.

Matt sighed as he simply watched the young blue eyed blond nurse walk away. He had thought he was on better ground with her than this. He frowned in anger, this was all Nikolas's fault. He was going to hunt the Greek Prince down and teach him the true way of treating women.

METRO COURT – GAME ROOM

Kate had stopped dead in her tracks – and she just stared at the angry boy who was beating up the machine. Her lips thinned even more than they had been moments before. The words that were coming forth from the boy's mouth shocked her to the core. She had never heard this practical boy ever use those words before – not even in anger. But than of course, Kate had never seen this boy in deep and raw anger such as this.

She walked into the room – making sure to close and lock the door behind her. She didn't want any witnesses to the boys anger. Not for his mother shake, never for the mother, but for his step fathers – well his soon to be ex – stepfather that is. She wouldn't have minded if the boy's natural father heard him – she had a feeling that he would have been proud of his only blood son taking after him.

"Watch your language, Morgan." She finally spoke.

Morgan just banged the machine one time, before he turned around and glared at her. "You have no right to lecture me, Kate. You have no right to be here, either." His jaw tighten as he tried to control his breathing.

"What's got you so upset?" Kate asked concern on her face.

"Just get out of here. I want to be left the hell alone." He turned back and glared at the game. Biting his lip to keep from crying. He couldn't break now. He had to be strong. For Micheal.

Kate walked up and put a hand on his tight shoulders. He just stiffened up even more. "If you want to unload on me, Morgan, than that's all right." She said in gentle voice. "You are too young to have to deal with so many life problems. It's ok to unload sometime." Breathing in some air. "Are you worried about Micheal?"

"Who isn't." Morgan continued to stare at the game. He gripped the joy stick tighter in his head. "This isn't all due to Michael. I hate the fact that my brother is in a damn coma. I miss him. I want him to be with me. It's not the same without him around." He let go of the joy stick and turned around and face Kate full on. "Why don't you freaking leave Port Charles, Kate, and take that damn interfering cousin with you!"

"Olivia?" Kate was surprised at the venom oozing off of Morgan.

"Yeah that's her name. Just get her away from here. Out of Port Charles and out of our fucking lives all ready." Morgan's voice raised.

"What has Olivia done to cause you such pain?" Kate folded her arms across her chest and felt her anger raise even more.

"She's getting in the way of mom and Jax. They can't be happy together with Olivia in Port Charles." Morgan ratted off angry. "Jax won't come home because of that cousin of yours." With that he stalked towards the door and unlocked it. Slamming the door opened as he stormed from the game room.

Kate twisted her head to watch the young boy – almost a preteen – leave her sight. Her lips thinned as she took in what Morgan had just informed her. Well this takes things into a different turn. Wait until she got Olivia back in her sights. Her slightly younger cousin had some explaining to do.

METRO COURT: CARLY'S SUIT

Lightly running her fingers down Jax's bare chest, Carly tilted her head to look into his shinning eyes. "I wish this wasn't how it has to be, Jax. I love you. I will always love you. Truly you are the second person ever in my life who loves me, for me. Not for the act that I had put on for most of it." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered running his hands through her hair. "If there was any other way than I would be back in your arms for good. I wouldn't leave them ever again." Sighing deeply. "But I have to do this, Carly, you understand? It's the only way."

Carly lifted her head and captured his lips with her own. They shared a soul searching kiss. Finally pulling away she sat up. "I will always love you."

He sat up and nodded. "I will always love you." He stood to his feet and began getting dress. She remained sitting as she simply watched him. Memorizing every detail of his body in her minds eye. She knew that she would never be able to see it ever again. It was no longer her right.

He picked up his tie and her bathrobe. Handing the robe to her – their fingers touched. "I'll have Alexis draw up the papers. They should be in your hands tonight." He let go of contact of her hand.

Slipping on the robe, she stood to her feet. "No." Tying the tie around her waist. "I'll have Diane draw the papers up, Jax. You will have them in your hands tonight." She smiled sadly.

He nodded. "Whatever you want, Carly, I'll sign them. No matter what." He finished tying his tie.

Carly didn't speak. She couldn't around the lump in her throat. She simply watched as Jax walked to the door and opened it. With one last longing look, Jasper Jax walked out of her life. As soon as the door closed softly, she knelt where she was standing. Wrapping her arms around her waist she just silently sobbed.

METRO COURT – 'CRISMION OFFICE' – KATE'S OFFICE

Kate looked up and smiled thinning as Jax stood at her door. "It's nice to see you, Jax, it has such been a long time since the last time I saw you." She stood to her feet and firmly placed her hands on her desk.

Jax closed door behind him. "I have come about our partnership, Kate." He said in a toneless voice.

Kate walked around her desk and stopped in front of him. Running her hand up his chest to his neck, "You want a second round." Leaning in, "It's not the same as the floor of my mansion, but the office is suitable for our twist."

Jax stepped back. "It's over, Kate."

Kate shook her head. "You want me. I can tell by your eyes, Jasper Jax, I know you want another taste of me."

"It's over, Kate." He firmly said.

"It's not over until I say it's over. I don't say it's over Jax, not by a long shot." Anger laced her voice as she moved forward once more. She grabbed his neck and pulled him roughly to him. Capturing his mouth with her own, she forced her tongue deep in his throat.

Jax tried to break free – but Kate's grasp was firm. He was trying to be a gentleman and not hurt a lady. But this woman in his arms was no lady – she was a tiger. He did what he would do if he was fighting a tiger, he pushed her forcefully away. He was relieved that she caught herself against the chair. She wasn't physically hurt by his movements. His hand came to his mouth and he very deliberately wiped his mouth.

"I'm an much better lover, Jax, than my cousin. I'm the right kind of lover. I appreciate all the finer things in life. I practice desecration. My cousin does not." Kate shook her head. "You don't need a rough around the edges mistress, Jax. You are too fine of a gentleman for that. You don't have to slum it."

Jax remained silent. Raw anger laced his eyes.

Smirking, "You know I'm right, Jax." She stood straight and tall. "Why try and fight it. You know what you need in your life – and in your bed. She's standing right in front of you." Her lip twitched, "I see that you have finally grown tired of Carly. Time for you to have the right woman on your arms, and in your bed."

"It's over Kate." He said firmly. "I want you out of the hotel. I want our partnership dissolved."

"What!" Her hand slammed down on her desk.

He walked to the desk and set down the documents on the desk. "Just sign, Kate."

"No." Kate steely said. "You are breaking our contact Jax, I'll see you in court."

"Look at the clause number 109A, section four. I have every right to terminate the partnership whenever I wish. On accordance of the fair treatment of every human being on earth." He held out a pen for her to take.

Kate knew that she had no choice. That she had no legal right to fight him. She had read the contact through and through – when it was first drawn up. He had been in the office when she had agreed to sign it after the first read through. She knew that he knew that she knew what exactly was in the contact. She took his pen. "She doesn't deserve this loyalty from you, Jax." She said twisting her body so she was leaning against the desk. The unsigned contact in between them. "She's not worth it."

"Just sign, Kate, and please be out of the hotel in four days." Jax tapped the contact.

"Why the rush?" Kate's head tilted to the side, "Olivia will finally come out of hiding. So Sonny is almost done fucking her brains out hmmm. You think you'll get your turn." Malice laced her voice, "Well the Metro Court is much better from whatever dive Sonny has her hauled up in." Leaning in closely, "You'll never replace Sonny, Jax, not with Olivia. She will always love him. She'll be soon be back in his bed and you will be in the ways side."

Jax's body stiffened but he refused to raise to the bait.

Kate turned and signed on every dotted line. Laying the pen down she turned back to face him. "Perhaps you can finally have a threesome with Sonny, Jax? I have always known that you wanted to bed Sonny. You bed pretty much every woman that he had tossed aside. First Brenda, than Carly, me, now Olivia. Out of that list, only Olivia would be willing to have a threesome."

Walking around her desk, "But, Jax, I would warn you. Do a complete history on Olivia's sexual life, before you bed her." Sitting down, "I truly don't want you dying of a STD. I respect you too much to ever wish that."

Jax pocketed the pen and put the papers underneath his left arm. "Kate, I expect you to leave Olivia alone. Don't come near her. Unless you are ready to accept her back into your heart. Back to being your cousin whom you love very much." He firmly looked down into her eyes. "I will not allow you to cause her any harm or any heartbreak, Kate."

"You can't stop me. She's my family after all. She forced her way back into my life when she came to Port Charles." Kate said in a steel voice. "If she can't stand living in the same town as me, and accept the fact that I truly have no feelings for her any longer – than that's her problem, not mine."

"How can you so willing turn your heart away from your family, Connie. Family who truly loves you. Who just want you to be happy and at peace." Jax softly said.

"I don't want to be in a dead end place, Jax. The old neighbored is just that, a dead end. I'm better than that." Kate said lifting her head. "I'll be out of the hotel by your deadline."

"I mean it, Kate, I won't allow you to hurt Olivia." Jax said.

"Do what you will." Kate said.

"I'll have you arrested if I catch you any where near Olivia, Kate." Jax said in a final voice.

"Noted. Now if you will pardon me, Mr. Jax, I have an office to pack up." Kate said.

Jax nodded and turned around and left the office, leaving the door open. Kate was left staring out of her office into the brightly lit reception area. At the blond heads of Maxie Jones and Lulu Spencer. She stood to her feet and walked into the area. "Maxie and Lulu you are here ably fired. Effected immediately. Get your things and get out of my office."

Both girls jumped to their feet. Kate held up her hands before any sound could come out of their mouths. "I have been ordered to move out of the Metro Court. I have to rent another office space for my business." Looking both girls in the eyes. "I no longer need and am no longer legal obligated to having two lying thieves in my employment. Don't expect letters of recommendations or any help from me in the business. Too me you two never existed."

"But Kate," Maxie cried out.

"That is Ms. Howard to you, Ms. Jones." Kate said icily.

"Ms. Howard, what have we done? How can we fix it? We love working for you." Maxie said in a rush.

"The only reason why you two girls remained in my employment was because of my business partner Jasper Jax, seeing how we are no longer in business together, I do not need to keep you girls around." Kate said. "Remember when I agreed to hire you, I hired both of you. I fire one, I fire the other." She turned to go back to her office.

"Ms. Howard, please allow Maxie to remain with you. I don't mind being fired. I know I have done a lousy job as an assistant to you. Maxie has done most of my work and had covered for me whenever I was late or screwed up." Lulu said quickly before Kate could shut her office door.

Kate turned around, "Ms. Spencer, you will no longer be able to spy and report back to your cousin on what dress I'll be wearing. You will not be able to report back to your cousin on any major event that I'm planning."

"The dress was a mistake, Ka – Ms. Howard. I admit that. But Carly was so desperately hurt over Jax's fling with you. Carly and Jax belong to-"

Kate smiled thinning, "Carly and Jax aren't together anymore. Jax has finally had enough of that shank of a cousin of yours. Now I suggest that you girls remove yourself from my office within a half hour. If I find you girls here after that time, than I'll call secularity to remove you." Turning to look at Maxie, "Perhaps I will call your dad. You don't want to embarrass Mac by making him escort you from the office now do you, Ms. Jones."

"No Ms. Howard." Maxie said beaten.

Kate shut the door to her office.

END CHAPTER EIGHT


End file.
